Strawberries and Cherries
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Hinagiku, she is sweet, kind, and beautiful. She is his strawberry scented love. Grim, he is kind, completes her, and makes everything better. He is her cherry topping. Will Hinagiku choose her cherry topping? Or will she choose blueberries instead?
1. Lunch Delivery

HAHAHAHA! Yes it is I Grim has begun another fanfic! While still working on another! But I couldn't resist doing this one! I found this show and knew I needed to make a fanfic for it. I mean... Just look at all the girls Hayate will eventually hurt when he chooses one! That's the problem with harem stories. So I have made a few characters to take at least take three off his hands.

With that out of the way to the story details!

Setting story begins in: The day Hayate first goes to the school to deliver Nagi's lunch he runs into Grim while on the run in the woods just before he meets Hinagiku who is stuck in the tree.

(Done! No more explanations! Onward! To da story!)

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.  
You read now.

Hayate was hiding in the woods after escaping Katsura. He poked his head out of the bushes to look around to see the coast was clear before stepping out.

"Where can I find the Miss? I need to deliver her lunch soon..." Murmured Hayate looking left and right.

"Ah, a delivery boy. Some rich lady forget their precious bento?" Asked a sarcastic voice behind him.

"UWAAAHHH! Who are you!?" Hayate jumped back turning to see a man standing behind him.

The man had red hair that was spiked and cascaded down his back like a hedgehog. He was wearing the school uniform but it seemed like he really didn't like the uniform as it seemed to be a bit too tight for his large frame. The man was broad shouldered and tall with signs of excessive exercise showing through the clothing. His eyes were a fiery ember color and seemed to smile at all times. He had a large grin which showed off one fanged tooth giving him a wild look when combined with the hair.

"Yo! I'm Grim Tourima! I'm a student here at the school, who are you looking for?" Grim introduced himself giving a bow.

"I'm Hayate Ayasaki, I'm Nagi Sanzenin's butler. I'm here to deliver her lunch." Said Hayate bowing to Grim.

"Well then Butler! Let us go forth and look for the midget otaku!" Said Grim happily clasping Hayate's shoulder before they began to walk down the path they were on.

"So... Your the new butler?" Asked Grim conversationally.

"Yes, Nagi saved my life last Christmas by asking me to be her butler."

"Well! Lucky you! Getting a high class job so easily! When I'm outside of school I generally do any work people need." Said Grim.

"I used to do that until my parents abandoned me with a debt of 150 million yen on my head." Said Hayate.

"Ah, bad parents huh? My parents are dead. All they ever did was send to a five year training camp before kicking the bucket." Said Grim nodding to himself.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Hayate worried he said something wrong.

"Oh no worries! It's like when you hear a cousin five times removed's pet dog has died. You don't really feel that sad. That's all my parents meant to me." Said Grim still grinning.

"That's...cold..." Deadpanned Hayate.

"Anyway, the easiest way to find Nagi is to go to the office and ask where she could be." Said Grim scratching his chin and yawning.

"Right! I ran away by instinct after all the running from those loan sharks! I need to be impressive! As a butler of the Sanzenin family!" Stated Hayate with determination.

"Oh wow! That clock tower is impressive! I can't leave here until I climb it!" Exclaimed Hayate gazing at the looming tower in the distance.

"You can't, it's for student council members only." Said a voice.

"Huh?! Where are you!?" Yelled Hayate looking around.

"... I need to abandon you now! Sorry I can't handle this person right now!" Shouted Grim suddenly disappearing.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yelled Hayate as he noticed Hinagiku standing above him on the tree branch.

"Geeze... What's a butler of the Sanzenin family doing here?" She asked.

"Likewise why are you over there?" He asked sweat dropping.

"N-nothing less from the Sanzenin butler! You get right to the point!" She said.

"Okay... Seriously why are you up there? I can't leave without asking that." Said Grim climbing out of a hidden hole in the ground and looking up at Hinagiku with a warm look in his eyes.

"W-well... You see I only came up here because he fell." Said Hinagiku looking the other way and pointing to a chick sitting in his nest.

"Aww... Look at the happy guy! Said Grim standing on a branch next to Hinagiku and petting the chick.

"W-when did you get up here?" Asked She asked startled.

"I just jumped." He said with an emotionless expression.

"From way down there!?" She exclaimed.

"I have strong legs."

"A-anyway... You see... I have a fear of heights... So... Can I ask one of you a favor?"

"Anything for you! Err... I mean sure." Said Grim stumbling at the end with a blush in his face.

"Well... I need to get down... But it's to scary to go down normally..." She murmured embarrassed.

"No worries! I'll help you out prez." He scooped her up bridal style making her shriek and blush.

"You should probably hold on tight and bury your face into my chest so you don't get scared." Said Grim.

"What!?" She yelled before looking down and doing like he said anyway.

"Here we go! Look out butler!" Grim jumped off the branch hugging Hinagiku tightly and smiling like crazy.

Grim descended towards the ground and slammed his foot into Hayate's face before landing on the ground and placing Hinagiku down.

"There you go milady." He said grinning at her with his arms still around her. His eyes widened and he took a large step backwards slipping off the hill and rolling down into a large rock below breaking the rock.

"Is he going to be okay?" Said Hayate sweat dropping with Hinagiku as they looked down at his collapsed body.

"Can... I go to the hospital now?" Asked Grim sitting up and shaking his head.

"How hard is his head?" Asked Hinagiku.

They suddenly heard cawing behind them and turned to see a crow attacking the little chick.

"Hey! leave him alone!" Yelled Hinagiku.

Soon the chicks parents came by but they were scared off by the crow. And the crow began to close in on the chick. Hayate began to throw a pebble but a giant unknown object flew above them and smashed its way through the higher branches if the tree.

Both the chick and the crow stopped and began to sweat before looking in the direction the giant thing had flown from.

"Yo! Shitty crow! Katsura-San worked hard to save that chick! Leave it alone!" Yelled Grim down from where a large portion of the bolder was missing and his arms were still in a throwing position.

"Did he...?" Began Hinagiku looking around the tree and seeing half the boulder lying in rubble behind it.

"...Throw that?" Finished Hayate both of them looking back at Grim who grinning and waving at them.

"Well! That showed that crow!" He yell scrambling up the cliff.

"Just who are you?" Asked Hinagiku suspicious of Grim.

Grim turned completely white before sulking next to a tree with a blue aura of sadness around him as he traced circles on the trunk.

"You don't know my name... After we had several training sessions together in the kendo club... My feelings are hurt... I just might kill myself..." He drawled on in despair.

"Ah... I'm sorry..." Said Hinagiku sweat dropping.

"Okay! Since you don't know me! Allow me to introduce myself!" Exclaimed Grim standing and bowing.

"My name is Grim Tourima. I am a high-school student and Ex-Bodyguard to various rich families. My hobbies are: saving people, kendo,reading romance mangas and dreaming of the day I will capture the heart of the woman I love. My favorite color is red or shades of red. Pleased to meet you." Grim said giving a better introduction than when he met Hayate.

"Wow... He recovered quickly... And what's with the lengthy introduction!?" Exclaimed Hayate.

"I'm more inclined to introduce myself to beautiful ladies than butlers with poverty faces." Countered Grim bowing to Hinagiku.

"Grim! Where are you! We need you to help us study!" Yelled someone from down the hill.

Grim froze and began to sweat.

"This will not be good..." He began when suddenly someone jumped over the hill and tackled him.

"You bastard! You thought you could get away to spy on that girl you always talking about! Didn't you!?" Yelled a man who had tied Grim up.

The man was of average hight and had black hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes here platinum and he had a grin similar to Grim's. He did not seem to be as fit as Grim but nevertheless seemed able to do considerable athletics. When looking at him one would get a sense that the person was from a higher class of society despite his actions.

The man noticed the sweat dropping butler and president after he hoisted Grim onto his shoulders.

"Oh! Hello there Student Council President! And some poverty stricken butler. Where you busy talking with lover boy here?" Asked the man grinning wider.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOVERBOY! YA STUPID SPOILED BASTARD!" Yelled Grim thrashing around.

"Yes we were... Why exactly are you abducting him?" Asked Hinagiku.

"He promised to help me and my Butler study for the upcoming exams but he ran off mid-way saying something about finding the woman he loved. Luckily I tracked him down to take him back." Said the man.

"Who are you exactly?" Asked Hinagiku.

"I am Rex. Rex Dethstroke. Heir to the Dethstroke family fortune and employer to the tied up idiot here." Rex introduced himself.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THE JOB OFFER! I AM NO LONGER A BODYGUARD!" Yelled Grim.

"Fine! Jester then! Your always good for a laugh." Laughed Rex and he turned and began to walk down the hill toward the school with Grim draped over his shoulder.

"Sorry butler, I can't help you find your Miss. See ya!" Yelled Grim breaking out of his bonds and kicking off of Rex's face to run away out of sight.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Rex running after him.

"... What just happened?" Asked Hayate.

"I'm not sure... But you said you wanted to see from the top of the clock tower right?" Asked Hinagiku.

"It's okay. I'm satisfied enough being able to be here." Said Hayate smiling.

"But you'll be more satisfied if you see it from the top right?" She asked beginning to walk toward the school.

"But I thought only the student council was allowed up there?"

"It's okay, I'm the student council president." She said smiling and walking as he followed.

END

Well then! How was that for a first chapter? Introduced two new characters already! I will explain here and now that the "Woman he loves" is in reality Hinagiku. I will eventually explain why later on.

Rex is a rich student attending the school who had attempted to hire Grim as a bodyguard but sadly Grim declined saying he had quit the profession. Despite this Rex believes he has employed Grim and they have become friends.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
R&R


	2. Bodyguard

Time for chapter two! If your wondering about the review I posted it was because when I first uploaded the first chapter there were no spaces or indentation even though I did that when I wrote the story and it just ruined my day. Had to go over the thing in the doc manager and it was just a mess... Anyway enjoy the next chapter.

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler  
You read now.  
Begins just as the elevator opens revealing Katsura who leaps out at Hayate but is blocked by Hinagiku.

"Hina?!" Yelled Katsura as Hinagiku swung more times at her.

"First off why did you call me a blockhead?!" Yelled Hinagiku.

"You have improved Hina! But that isn't enough to stop my young spirit and passion! You can't stop my salary from decreasing either!" Yelled Katsura jumping back.

As the two began to argue Hayate began to feel left out like an outsider.

"Well... I think I'll go deliver this to the Miss..." He began before his lunch was stolen from him by Katsura who jumped onto the safety fence

"Kukukuku... Hina, do you want this back? But I wonder if you'll come for it? Your fear of heights that is. If your not coming over hand over the intruder at once." Taunted Katsura.

"Don't take me lightly Onee-chan! I'm the president of Hakuou's student council Hinagiku Katsura! I will absolutely not tolerate guests being treated like intruders!" Yelled Hinagiku.

"Humph... I'd expect nothing less from my sister-" Katsura was interrupted as she slipped off of the ledge and hovered in the air for a moment with a look of shock on her face.

Then she fell.

Hayate attempted to grab her before she fell but he barley missed her as she fell past him.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Screamed Hinagiku crying.

Hinagiku began to sob thinking that her sister had just died when they heard Katsura's voice.

"Ow ow ow ow... Huh? I'm not dead?" Her voice came from below the ledge.

"Onee-chan?" Hinagiku looked up from her hands as Hayate looked over the ledge.

With his hand plunged through the stone wall of Hakuou's tower and Katsura tucked under his other arm Grim looked up from under his mass of red bangs to look at Hayate.

"Yo. Is this yours?" He asked nonchalantly throwing Katsura over the ledge before raising a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh... I was never here." He grinned and winked before moving to scale down the wall... And finding his hand was stuck.

"Err... You just go and see if Hina is fine. I hate seeing her sad." He said as he braced his legs against the wall and began to push.

"Uh... Okay?" Hayate turned from the ledge to see Hinagiku looking at him.

"Uh... Hinagiku?" He asked worried about her.

"T-thank you... Hayate-Kun... For Onee-chan..." She stuttered.

Everyone heard a cracking sound from under the ledge and a muffled "What!?"

"Oh! That's right! My real savior!" Cried Katsura running over to the ledge and grabbing Grim who was attempting to get away.

"ACK! No! I don't deserve to be thanked by the President!" He cried as Katsura dragged him to the waiting butler and President.

"Hina! This is the man who saved me! Isn't he a cute one too!?" She teased pinching his cheek as he sat in front of Hinagiku.

"Oh... Err... Ah... Hmm..." Grim stuttered before scratching his head and looking down blushing.

"You... Your the one from earlier right? Grim Tourima." Asked Hinagiku.

"Oh... Um... Yes I am." He still looked away still blushing.

"T-Thank you for saving my sister Tourima-San!" Cried Hinagiku hugging Grim who almost seemed to short-circuit as his face completely turned red.

"P-please... Just call me... Grim... If hats okay with you! You don't need to!" He stuttered as she stopped hugging him and wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Okay... You can call me Hinagiku...Grim." She said slowly.

"Yep... Gonna lose consciousness aren't I?" Asked Grim and he fell backwards with steam coming out of his ears.

"Uh? Grim?" Asked Hinagiku worried not understanding why he fainted.

"I think he collapsed from strain... And blood loss... From his nose and his cut up hand." Said Hayate pointing at Grim's hand that had been damaged when he punched it through the wall.

"We need to get him to the infirmary!" Said Hiangiku worried.

"Not so fast!" Call out a voice.

Everyone looked up to see Rex standing on the fence with a heroic pose looking down on them.

" I know how to wake him up! This has happened before. I got a trick I use in these times." He said jumped from the fence and standing next to Grim.

"Everybody, you may want to back up." Everybody backed up to watch as Rex looked down at Grim. Then brought his leg back. And roundhouse kicked him across the room into the wall next to Hinagiku.

"Hey! He's already injured! Don't treat him badly!" Yelled Hinagiku.

"Ah don't worry, Lover boy is getting up already." Rex pointed to the yawning Grim.

"Huh? Morning already?" He asked as. He slowly stood up and looked around.

Realization dawned as he remembered what he was doing when he fainted.

"Ah! Err... My apologies for fainting! Ah..." He looked at Hinagiku and looked away blushing.

He saw Rex and his face turned into a grimace.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I couldn't miss lover boy finally coming face to face with the women he loved!" He said before he was sent flying back by a flying drop kick from Grim.

"Stop calling me that! And did you at least get my guitar like I asked?!" He yelled at the downed rich kid.

"Yeah, yeah, Scurge is getting it now." Grumbled Rex.

"W-well I think I'm gonna go and deliver the Miss's lunch..." Said Hayate feeling left out again.

He turned to find the lunch to see it in horrible remains.

"I-I'm gonna be fired..." He said falling to the ground and with the wavy blue lines of despair around him.

"H-hey! It's okay I'll personally apologize to Nagi!" Said Hinagiku.

"I'll apologize too!" Said Katsura.

"The contents are the same as the lunch I made for myself. Just take my bento." Said Grim handing over his bento which had the same contents as the spilled bento.

"What about your lunch?" Asked Hayate taking it.

"Meh, I don't have anyone who would give me some of theirs so I guess I can miss one days worth of lunch." Said Grim scratching his head and smiling before a guitar case slammed into his head from the side knocking him over.

"Yo! Romeo! There's your stupid ass guitar!" Yelled a voice from the elevator.

Standing in the elevator was a man with Silver hair and tan skin. He had a smile on his face despite his words. His eyes were a golden color and seemed to shine with intellect. He wore a butler uniform with a large purple tassel as the neck tie and the suit itself was a dark tan color.

"So what's up with the gathering here?" He asked walking up to the group.

"Yo! Scurge! Welcome to the Grim saved Katsura-Sensei's butt club!" Yelled Rex welcoming his butler.

"Ah, Katsura's butt would be a shame to lose." Teased Scurge.

"St-stop talking about my butt!" Yelled Katsura blushing oddly enough.

"Well I had a good view of it when I had to scale the tower to save you." Joked Grim.

"I said stop it!" Yelled Katsura kicking Grim sending him flying across the room and over the fence into the open air.

Grim looked down before looking at everyone and sighed. "This will hurt in the morning. Or maybe even now..." Then he plunged downwards with no chance of someone catching him.

"No! Grim!" Cried Hinagiku.

"No! I didn't mean to!" Cried Katsura.

Hayate rushed to the fence and looked down to see Grim's sprawled body on the ground... Before it moved and sat up as if nothing happened and shook his head.

"How did he survive?" Asked Hayate.

"Do any of you know what a first rate Bodyguard is?" Asked Rex looking around as everyone shook their heads.

"A bodyguard is someone who will give their all to protect their master or mistress to an extent exceeding that of a butler. They undergo elite training until they can take even the most painful attacks without flinching. The training also increases their strength to terrifying heights. But a first rate bodyguard takes it to a whole new level. They say that they can be crushed by buildings, swim through lava, and even lift entire buildings." Explained Rex.

"And Grim was the best Bodyguard ten years ago. Even though he was only six he had achieved more than most bodyguards achieve in a life-time. Then he mysteriously quit his job after a Christmas and no one knew where he was until last year where he saved several people from a burning building. I still have not found out the exact reason why he quit. When I ask he just shrugs it off saying "the woman I love is the only one I want to guard" other than that I don't know why he quit." Scurge finished.

"That woman must have made a great impact on him. I wonder who she is?" Asked Hinagiku.

"About that... We believe it could be someone in this school." Said Rex.

"We're trying to find out who it is so as to help him as friends." Said Scurge.

"Well good luck with that. Now please leave, only student council members are supposed to be here and none of you are members." Hinagiku quickly shooed them all into the elevator and sent them down.

She began to walk over to her desk but here foot hits something that was partially covered by a table. She pulled it out and saw it was Grim's guitar which he forgot when he was sent flying out of the tower.

"Hmm... I'll need to return this soon." She said getting curious as she opened it... And as it clicked open the sent of cherries wafted out of it.

END

Woo! Two chapters in two days! I think I've got a good start to this fic. Tell me if you have any criticisms I will accept them. Even if you just come up with good episode like chapters, I would love to hear.

C U LATER

R&R

:p


	3. Missing guitar

Woo! Chapter three and still going strong! Finally! A chapter completely original by me! Nothing to do with the actual plot! Just misadventures trying to find where Grim Is Woo! Onwards to da chapter!

I do not own Hayate the combat butler.  
You read now.

"Hmm... I'll need to return this soon." Hinagiku said getting curious as she opened it... And as it clicked open the sent of cherries wafted out of it.

"...cherries?" She asked opening it further to see a beautiful black electric guitar that was obviously well maintained.

"Oh? Did you get a present from a boy?" Asked a voice.

"Eh!?" Hinagiku looked up to Aika standing in front of her.

"Is it a boy you know?" She teased.

"No! I mean yes I know him but he just forgot his guitar." She stammered flustered.

"Then you should return it-" Aika started to say when the bell signaling the end of the day went off.

"You should hurry. He might be leaving soon." She said after the bell stopped interrupting her.

"R-right!" Hinagiku closed the guitar quickly not noticing the picture that stuck out of it in her hurry. Aika didn't miss it though. She could see the evident picture of Hinagiku from ten years ago.

"Hmm..." She said as Hinagiku went down in the elevator.

Once Hinagiku made it to the courtyard she stopped at the body shaped crater in the ground to look around for Grim. She spotted him in front of her as he bent down into a running pose.

"Grim!" She yelled as she tried to get to him but he suddenly took off at impossible speeds creating a dust cloud behind him and making all the girls he passed scream as they tried to keep their skirts down. He soon ran out of Hinagiku's sight.

"Wait!" She yelled coming to a stop. She sighed and looked at the clock tower and saw she was late for the kendo club training.

"I'll just need to get this to him tomorrow. For now I need to get to focus on Kendo." She said making her way to the club to find people already training. She placed the guitar on a bench and changed into her gear.

She walked back out to see two people already facing off as the others watched. One of them was of average height and wasn't very impressive looking but his opponent was something else. He was tall and had an impressive amount of muscle. What really drew attention was one hand was bandaged as if it had been cut up so he needed to use one hand for kendo which was known for being difficult.

Despite his handicap the larger man was easily blocking each attack from the shorter man without moving an inch. He soon knocked away his enemy's weapon and hit him over the head signaling the end of the fight. He walked away from the defeated opponent and took his seat next to the others who congratulated him.

Hinagiku put on her helmet and walked to the center of the room to fight her own opponent. The man who stood before her seemed to posses an air of arrogance as he stepped in front of her.

"This is ridiculous. Why should I fight a woman? You belong in the kitchen making my food." Taunted the man angering Hinagiku.

"Don't take me lightly because I'm a girl!" She yelled swinging her sword at him as he jumped back. He swung at her sloppily and she blocked easily. He swung to the right and she knocked it away. He swung to the left and she blocked. He gave a large overhead swing and she knocked it away and hit him over the head with her own sword ending the fight... Or so she thought.

As she took off her helmet and began to sit down the man swung his weapon at her unprotected head which would injure her. She wouldn't be able to block his hit quick enough. As she braced herself for the hit she heard a thwacking noise, a grunt, and the sound of something heavy being slammed to the ground. She opened her eyes to see the man who had tried to attack her face down with a practice sword pressing him down.

She looked up and saw the large man with the injured hand holding the sword firmly down. He looked at her for a long time till she started to get uncomfortable as he was saying nothing.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a slightly familiar voice.

"Y-yes." She said as he lifted his hand and took off his helmet.

"Damn, these things are really stuffy aren't they?" Asked the man who was revealed to be Grim.

"Y-you! I didn't know you were part of the club!" She said surprised.

"You know... I did say we have faced off here before Hinagiku." He said.

"O-oh right... Thank you...again Grim." She said faintly remembering fighting a difficult enemy like him before.

"Your welcome!" He said joyfully as he turned and walked away and saw his guitar on the bench.

"Ah! My guitar! Thank you Hinagiku!" He cried out pulling his guitar out and looking it over not seeing the photo that fell from the case.

"You dropped something." Said Hinagiku picking up the photo and seeing it and being silent.

"I did what did I-" he stopped as he saw what she was holding.

"Oh! Ah... That is... Err... You see! Ah... Bye!" He said packing his stuff up and running away out of the dojo.

"Grim! Get back here!" She yelled chasing after him.

"I'm sorry!" He cried running faster until he tripped and fell rolling into a large tree trunk causing spider web cracks to appear on it.

Hinagiku caught up to him and grabbed him so he couldn't run away.

"Now you can't get away! Now tell me! What is this picture!" She yelled.

"Ah... Er... Well... There's a story behind it... !" Grim suddenly owned over Hinagiku until him was on all fours on top off her causing them both to blush until the previously weakened tree tipped over and slammed on top of them... Or more on top of Grim since he was protecting her with his body.

"...ow" he said casually as if a giant tree landing in him was just an annoyance.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" She asked stuttering from both fear of being crushed and how close their faces were from each other.

"Other than the massive tree on my back I'm just-" he stopped abruptly.

"W-what is it?" She asked fearful that he was going to fall and they were going to be crushed.

"I-it's nothing..." He said blushing more.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" She asked.

"It's... Ah... You smell like strawberries..." He said blushing until he was as red as his hair.

"Pervert! Well you smell like cherries!" She said sticking her tongue out but due to their close proximity she licked the tip of his nose.

After this Grim threw himself backwards tossing the large tree away as he backed up as fast as he could he tripped over a tree root and fell over.

"Gah! Falling! Falling!" He yelled falling backwards as Hinagiku tried to help him up but he just pulled her down next to him so they were in each other's arms by accident.

"... Other than my new head wound and injured back this would be a perfect moment." Grim said looking into Hinagiku's eyes making her blush and get up.

"You won't ever tell anybody about this." She said demandingly.

"Why would I? I would prefer not to be hated by all the guys I go to school with." He said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Your a beautiful girl, with flying grades, athletic ability, guys are always trying to go after you." He said smiling warmly.

"Y-yeah right. No one would want to be with me... After all I'm so small..." She said embarrassed looking down at her chest.

"Huh? No I'd say your an average height for girls your age." Grim said not understanding.

"N-not that..." She said

'What am I doing? Why am I talking with him so easily?' She thought quickly trying to figure out what what was happening.

"Oh! You mean size! Meh, I don't care about looks that much. I care more about the person's personality. Besides I don't even bother to think of any girl other than the one I love as anything other than friends." He said smiling still as he got up.

"Well anyway... I should probably get home to bandage myself up..." He said grabbing his stuff and looking at Hinagiku.

"I'm sorry about the picture, I took it when that girl and me fought off some drunk bastards ten years ago." He said as he turned and walked away.

"...ten years ago?" She asked as a hazy memory of a red haired kid saved her and her sister from some drunks.

END

MY APOLOGIES IF I MADE HINA OOC! I just didn't really know how exactly she would react in those situations. I'll try better next time. Nothing much else to say here... Other than I would still love episode/chapter ideas. Also if you come up with a song I will have Grim sing it in the fanfic if you PM it to me.


	4. Confession

WOO! Chapter four! Damn I am really getting into this fic! I'm more excited for this one than my FairyTail one by far... Anyway! Onto the explanation of the chapter! This chapter is focused on the day that Hayate is given a day off to buy a cellphone and when he returns to find he can enter Hakuou Academy.

ONWARDS TO DA STORY AND JUNKS

I do not own Hayate the combat butler  
You read now

Grim was walking through town with his arms crossed behind his head looking for something interesting to happen.

"Herrrgg... So bored... I went and got kicked out of school early because I kept running and accidentally flipping girls skirts... And I don't feel like going home yet..." He mumbled to himself when he spotted Hayate going into the cell phone store.

"Woo! This should be interesting!" He yelled running over behind Hayate as he came out."

"...Need that many! I don't have that many friends!" Hayate was saying when Grim poked him on the shoulder.

"Am I one of the not many?" He asked cheerfully.

"You! Your the one who fell to the ground!" Exclaimed Hayate.

"Yup! They still haven't fixed the STONE path!" Grim countered.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Hayate.

"I got kicked from school for skirt flipping..." Said Grim with a depressed aura around him.

"I-I never took you for someone like that..." Hayate gave Grim a look of horror.

"I don't need that from the poverty stricken butler with no friends..." Said Grim still depressed.

"Great... Now I'm depressed too." Said Hayate as he gained a depressed aura of his own.

"Don't you have some friends from some high school?" Asked Grim happy again.

"Yeah, I wonder how they're doing." Hayate wondered to himself.

"I got it! Let's go and check your old school! Maybe a girl you used to know will confess undying love to you!" Yelled Grim wrapping his arm around Hayate's shoulder like a good friend.

"I doubt that..." Said Hayate as he led Grim to his old school.

"Ah! So this is Poverty Butler's school!" Shouted Grim gazing at the rather ordinary school.

"What a great day!" Grim said just as a bus slammed into him due to him standing in the road.

He instantly stood up and jumped onto the sidewalk so as not to be hit again. He let out a sigh before looking down to see his shirt had been ripped off by the bus and his bare muscles were now showing.

"Grim?" Asked Hayate sweat dropping with a twitching smile.

Grim looked at Hayate with tears in his eyes.

"THAT BULLY BUS STOLE MY SHIRT!" Cried Grim falling to the ground.

"Is that you Ayasaki-Kun?" Asked a voice from in the courtyard of the school.

"N-Nishizawa-San..." Said Hayate awkwardly.

"Woah! Hayate is this your old girlfriend!" Asked Grim excitedly grabbing Nishizawa's hand.

In a matter of seconds Grim was floored with a fist shaped dent in his face.

"W-w-what are you saying! Ayasaki-Kun would never... I mean..." Said Nishizawa blushing furiously.

"I can fall from the top of a tower and shrug it off... But I'm stunned right now... Good job Hayate!" Grim gave Hayate a thumbs up with a small twinkling sparkle floating near him.

"What's with the thumbs up?" Sweat dropped Hayate.

"Ayasaki-Kun, everyone's been worried. You haven't shown up since the new trimester started." Said Nishizawa.

"Mmhm girlfriend." Said Grim earning another punch.

"About that... My parents sold me and I somehow ended up being a butler..." Said Hayate scratching the back of his head.

"... Perhaps you have a cold? Did you have some horrible nightmare because of a fever?" Asked Nishizawa.

"If I did I would be so much happier..." Answered Hayate.

"But thank goodness... I've finally seen your face for the first time this year, I'm really happy." She said smiling.

Hearing this Grim stood up and looked at her... And was punched to the ground again.

"I mean! There's no deep meaning I'm just happy to see you again!" She covered quickly blushing.

"Why are you two flirting so early in the morning?" Asked a voice.

"Huaaaaa! S-Souya-Kun!"cried Nishizawa startled by her classmate.

"Woah, it's Hayate. I heard a rumor that you quit school." Said Souya.

"No I haven't quit yet." Said Hayate.

"Hmm... I see. Isn't it great Nishizawa?" Said Souya putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your beloved prince has returned." He said before he was smashed down to the ground next to Grim.

"Welcome to the floored by Nishizawa club, do you already have your membership card?" Asked Grim.

"Trust me, I'm the president of the club." Said Souya

"I-it's only natural for a student to be worried about their classmate!" Squeaked Nishizawa.

"But when you heard he "quit" you almost cried." Said Souya.

"Thank you for worrying Nishizawa-San, for worrying." Said Hayate smiling.

"Y-yeah, your my classmate, it's only natural." Said Nishizawa embarrassed.

"But in that case, perhaps I should do my best to go to school" said Hayate.

"Huh? What are you saying Hayate? You're now a dropout." Said a passing teacher who was soon floored by Grim and Nishizawa.

"Can't you see Mr. Teacher!? These two are in love! You can't interrupt that!" Said Grim holding The teachers shoulders and shaking him.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Yelled the teacher. "Ayasaki's parents came on the morning of Christmas Eve asking for the money back and saying he would no longer be going to school!"

"Fees? Ayasaki-Kun, didn't you pay the tuition yourself since your parents couldn't?" Asked Souya.

"Damn, this school really has some idiotic staff. If a student pays for his own Tuition parents have no right to take the money back." Said Grim glaring at the teacher.

Suddenly Hayate began to walk away to the surprise of both Nishizawa and Grim.

"Yo! Your not gonna argue?!" Yelled Grim standing up.

"Ayasaki-Kun! Where are you going? Don't tell me at this rate, you'll just disappear!?" Asked Nishizawa.

"Yo! Just explain everything to the board of education and it'll be alright!" Said Grim.

"If I do that... The teachers will be held responsible for my parents selfishness. It was short but goodbye high school life." Said Hayate making Nishizawa's eyes widen.

"Wait! Ayasaki-Kun!" Cried Nishizawa grabbing Hayate. "I like you Ayasaki-Kun! I don't like this kind of farewell... So won't you go out with me?" She asked blushing.

"S-sorry... I'm only interested in two-dimensional characters." He said smiling still. He was soon floored by the combined force of both Grim and Nishizawa.

"Ayasaki-Kun is an idiot!" Yelled Nishizawa storming off.

"When a girl asks you out at least give her a better reason! You are a curse upon this worlds women Poverty Butler!" Yelled Grim.

"I-I'm sorry..." Said Hayate on the ground with the red shape of a hand on one cheek and a fist on the other.

Hayate soon returned to the Sanzenin mansion where he found his miss happy to see him.

"Did you buy a cellphone? Let me see it!" She said taking his phone and transferring her email and number to his phone.

"There! No I'm the... Second address!? Who took the first one?!" Asked Nagi angry.

"Uh! Let's see! ... Grim Tourima... When did he...?" Hayate looked at the phone with Nagi both of theme with dark expressions on their faces.

END

Well! Not much happened in this chapter but hopefully you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed making it! C U later

R&R.


	5. New Home

Chapter five! It's time for a chapter about Grim and Hina and secrets getting out or something I don't know... Meh, still not sure. I generally begin writing off of a slight idea that turns into a chapter as I wing it. I is a good writer.

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.  
You read now.

Grim was currently walking through the halls of the school taking broad steps with his hands behind his head and a look of boredom on his face. He still had his school bag with him but all he had was his iPod, papers, a personal notebook for music, and a journal used to catalog the events of his day.

"...Stupid easy exams... Since I finished so early I got the rest of the day to do what I want in the school..." Grim grumbled to himself as he took out his iPod and plugged in some headphones and started his playlist titled Romance.

Grim's world was soon filled with the music of a world lost in the joys and tragedies of romance as he turned a corner and ran into the cause if his romance joys and tragedies... Hinagiku.

Hinagiku had been carrying a stack of papers that had concealed her vision therefore she had not been able to see Grim. Now all those papers were on the ground and both people had been knocked backwards with most of the papers landing on Grim and Grim's iPod and bag contents landing on Hinigaiku's chest.

Both of them in turn began to pick up each other's belongings and handed them to each other.

"I'm sorry Hina, I was listening to my music and I didn't see you." Apologized Grim.

"No, no, I wasn't looking either! I'm sorry too! But shouldn't you be doing your exams?" Asked Hinagiku.

"I finished the exams early so I'm just stuck waiting until something interesting came by. I don't suppose you need any help with work?" Asked Grim figuring this could be a chance to get closer to the woman he loved.

"No. I can do this alone, I couldn't ask you to help." Said Hinagiku as she struggled to lift the giant stack of papers.

Grim looked at her for about a minute before sighing and taking the paper out of her hands and lifting it higher than she could reach.

"Now, where did you want to take this stuff?" Said Grim sticking his tongue out at her as she tried to reach the papers.

"H-Hey! Give those documents back! Those are the files needed to make the entrance exam for Hayate! They need to get to the chairman soon!" Yelled Hinagiku as she tried jumping to get the papers but Grim just moved them out of the way.

"Aha! So they go to the chairman!" He said snickering as Hinagiku puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

Suddenly Hinagiku reached into Grim's bag and pulled out his journal and began to keep it away from him as he tried to get it.

"H-hey! My personal thoughts are in that! Give it up!" He yelled chasing her.

"Oh? I wonder what's inside then?" She said with an evil grin on her face.

"No! Wait!" He yelled as he was kept back by her small hand pressing him back.

"Let's see... Ah! Here we go! *ahem* Dear Journal, today has been a great day. I have finally found the woman I love after many years of looking. I got to know her thanks to an idiot and I even helped her relative gaining lots of gratitude from her maybe one day we might even be friends..." She slowly stopped and blushed realizing she was REALLY invading Grim's personal business.

She handed him the journal quickly and bowed her head apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry. I should not have done what I did..." She said ashamed of herself.

She suddenly felt something put in her hands and she looked up to see the stack of papers inside of a opened box. She looked up at Grim to see him walking away down the hall. She saw him stop hold up the small journal in his hands and look at it and sigh. He then rounded a corner and she lost sight of him.

Hinagiku managed to pass in the papers to the chairman easily enough but to her surprise she found an iPod at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and looked at the songs in it. She instantly noticed one recurring factor with all the songs: every song had to do with never being able to find their love despite hardships.

Hinagiku was sitting in the student council office when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. She prepared herself for the now normal screams of girls as Grim normally ran past them generating a wind that flipped their skirts... But it didn't come. She rode the elevator down to the ground level and looked around the area searching for a sign of Grim but all she saw was students normally leaving the school... Although some girls kept nervously looking around as if expecting something.

Then she spotted him. He was walking in a large gap in the the stream of people. People continuously gave him worried looks sensing something was wrong but not asking as no one really knew him that well.

He stopped suddenly and took a left going into the forest that bordered the path into the school where Hinagiku without realizing it followed him. At first she thought she had lost him until she heard the sound of a lone guitar echoing just ahead of her. Grim was sitting on a boulder strumming a soft, sad tune on his guitar... Then came the singing.

just for a smile.

I will walk across deserts, I will climb mountains, I will break the world for you.

just for a smile

just for a laugh

I would take on an army, challenge the gods, fight your enemies.

just to be seen, just to be heard, just noticed

I would do anything for you, fight anyone, sacrifice anything,

if you would just see me.

even if it's a glance, I would do the impossible, move the immovable, defeat the undefeated

just for that look, I would love you for eternity, even if you never see me, I will love you...

He finished softly as the guitar strings reverberated into the silence. He sighed and packed up his guitar and took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he turned and made his way past Hinagiku barley missing her. When she looked into his face she realized: he was smiling, but it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. She continued to follow him until he got to the path and calmly left the school.

She continued to follow him thinking she should apologize again for what happened as it was clearly troubling him. She expected him to take a road to a higher class part of the city since he acted much like one of those who were spoiled with grand homes. Instead he took a completely different route bringing her to a rundown section of the city with ruined buildings that seemed would fall apart at any moment. It had long since reached nighttime.

Grim finally stopped at a small wooden... Shack. And shack was being generous. It was a moldy, run down, falling apart, hastily put together, mass of wood that slightly resembled a house. There were three wooden poles supporting the house, if any of the poles were to break it was obvious the place would fall apart.

Grim walked in and she could hear his muffled voice saying "I'm home! No one." And she tried to get closer to see if she could find out what he was doing when she tried to use one of the poles for support... And it broke in half.

Grim was just beginning to prepare a box dinner he had bought from the store when he heard the cracking sounds of the house beginning to collapse. He sighed and continued cooking as the roof fell apart around him.

"Thanks universe! Thank you for interrupting my food!" Yelled Grim as the roof completely caved in on top of him.

"Grim!" Yelled Hinagiku as she ran to the wreckage.

"Hmm?" Asked Grim popping out of the wreckage sitting with his legs crossed as he was eating his convenience store food.

"Hinagiku? What are you doing here? ... Would you like some fried chicken?" Grim asked holding out a fried chicken wing with his chopsticks.

Hinagiku sweat-dropped after she saw he was perfectly fine.

"Uh... No. But your house collapsed!" She said horrified of what she had done.

"Yeah! It did! Looks like I'm gonna be house hunting again!" Said Grim joyfully eating more food.

"What are you here for anyway?" He asked through his mouthfuls if food.

"I-I'm here because... It seemed like something was wrong today. After you got your journal back you didn't run with the same energy as normal when the bell rang." She said Blushing and looking away.

"Oh! That! I was worried I didn't have another meal for when I got home! I'm currently completely broke so I wouldn't have been able to pay for my food." He said smiling at her while he stood up.

"T-that's it!?" Yelled Hinagiku.

"Yup! Hold on give me a moment..." Grim ducked behind the wreckage as he began to search for something.

Hinagiku was waiting impatiently when she felt a tap on her shoulder and an unknown voice from behind her.

"Hey, what's a cute little flower like you doing in this part of town?" Said a large disfigured man behind her. The man was wearing a generic biker getup and his breath smelled foul.

"None of your business." Said Hina coldly.

"Hehe... I like the ones with a fight in them... Boys! We got some entertainment!" Yelled the man as more men showed up.

"Now then... Come with us little girlie, let's have some fun..." Said One of the men grabbing her arm.

"H-hey! Stop!" She yelled as she tried to pull away but the man pulled her closer.

"Humph, you don't got any chest but this'll still be fun if we-" The man who had her was saying when an unknown object sailed past him and imbedded itself in the wall behind him... It was a chopstick.

The man rapidly backed up and looked toward the wreckage of the house when suddenly he was sent flying back and Hinagiku felt an arm around her.

She began to fight back at first but then she realized who it was that had his arm around her. Grim was standing next to her leaning close to her ear with his arm around her.

"Listen, just go along with what I do and we can get out if thus easily." He whispered into he ear making her shiver slightly as she blushed realizing he didn't have a shirt on. He had evidently been changing into a different set of clothes when he heard the commotion.

"Who the hell are you!?" Asked one of the men getting shocked looks from the other men.

"You idiot! That's Grim Tourima! He's said to be a bodyguard that's able to defeat and entire army for his master! We can't go against him!" Said one of the men.

"I hear he once punched a hole through a castle with the body of an assassin who was targeting his current master!" Said one man shaking.

"They say he can bench-press a tank!" Said another.

"You idiots! There's no way this guy could do that!" Said their leader.

Grim looked at the leader before he walked up to the man slowly. The man took a swing at Grim but grim grabbed the mans arm and flipped him over his head making the mans arm twist around and get caught between them.

"This is where to say uncle or lose the arm." Said Grim smiling evilly.

"U-uncle!" Yelled the man in pain and fear.

"Okay!" Grim let go of the man who then took out a metal pipe and slammed it over Grim's head bending the pipe.

"Ow." Said Grim with an emotionless face.

"What?!" Yelled the man as Grim took the metal pipe and bent it into... A heart? He then took the pipe and gave it to Hina.

"There you go Hina-Chan." Said Grim winking.

"T-thank you..." Said Hina blushing a lot as she tried to understand what he was doing.

"Now then! You people! Can you leave us two to our date please? Or do I need to break the next few blocks of the city with your bodies till you leave us alone?" Asked Grim menacingly.

"Everyone! Forget the girl! We can't mess with someone like Grim Tourima or his girlfriend!" Yelled the leader as they all ran away.

"Hahaha! Run! And never return!" Laughed Grim before turning and looking at Hina before his expression changed to a frown.

"W-what?" She asked getting embarrassed. Grim then suddenly got on his knees with his fists on the ground.

"I apologize for any embarrassment I may have caused you during that scene! I apologize for acting as if we were dating to ensure that those people wouldn't bother you again!" He said apologizing.

"I-it's okay..." She said sweat dropping. "You don't need to go that far to apologize either."

"Really!? Well then! For your kindness I shall drive you home!" Said Grim running behind his house before coming out a moment later wearing a red helmet and a cashmere duster on. In his hands was another helmet like his but lighter colored... Almost a pink.

Grim tossed Hina the helmet before pulling a large red motorcycle from behind the house.

"This will also give me a chance to look for a new home since mine mysteriously fell apart." He said as he swung his leg over the motorcycle sitting down.

He took Hina by the hand and sat her on the space behind him.

"Make sure to hold on tight, you don't want to fall off." He said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"R-right..." She said Distracted by the fact that under the open duster he still had no shirt allowing her to feel each one of his honed muscles.

"So, where do you live?" Asked Grim as he prepared to begin driving.

Hina gave him the directions and he took off at a fast speed escaping the bad neighborhood quickly.

"Hey...Grim?" Asked Hina.

"Yo."

"Why did you live in such an awful place?" She asked curious why someone of his skills would need to resort to such conditions.

"Ah, that. Well I felt that maybe if I grew used to bad living conditions then when I finally got together with the woman I love I could reduce the unhappiness that is created when two people move in together. Like if we fall on hard times things will be easier to get through if I'm used to it." Explained Grim as they stopped at Hina's house.

Grim whistled. "dang, now I know my house was really bad in comparison with your house."

"I-it's not that great..." Said Hina.

"Your lucky to have a family of any kind you know. Someone to rely on." Said Grim with a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Y-yeah... I guess I am..." Said Hina softly.

"Hey! Hina!" Yelled Katsura standing in the doorway to the house. "What's this!? Did my little sister bring a guy home?" She asked as Hina went to the house.

"No! It's a misunderstanding! He just-" Hina began to explain when Grim ran up.

"Yo! Hina-Chan and teacher who's butt I saved! Do you mind if I come in and make myself a quick meal?" Asked Grim taking off his helmet.

"Why do you always mention my butt!" Yelled Katsura covering her posterior. "But we were about to have dinner so come in." She said taking both if them by the hands and leading them to the kitchen where food was already prepared.

"Woo! Real food!" Said Grim crying into his sleeves before taking a seat with everyone.

"Thank you for the meal." Said everyone before beginning to eat.

"So... Hina! Who is this MUSCULAR young man you've brought home?" Asked Hina's mother.

"It's not like that! He's just-" she began again flustered when Grim interrupted.

"My house collapsed on me and she was checking on me to make sure I was okay. In thanks I brought her to your wonderful home.

"Oh my! Are you okay!?" Asked Mother.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to find a new home soon." Said Grim as he and Katsura had a chopstick battle over some fried chicken.

"Why don't you live here? I'm sure Hina wouldn't mind right?" Asked Katsura as she took Grim's entire plate and ate its contents.

"No, no, I'm sure Hina wouldn't want me in her home." Said Grim as he stole Katsura's sake and drank it.

"Why wouldn't I want you here?" Asked Hina.

"Not many people like me." He said bluntly.

"Oh! What makes them not like you?" Asked Mother.

"Well it's mostly guys that hate me. Mostly woman just hide around corners when I'm near rather than talk to me. Not sure what I ever did to them but that's what it's like." Said Grim as everyone else sweat dropped.

'Thats just woman being too shy to talk to you. And men are probably just jealous of you.' Thought Hina.

"Well! I'm sure Hina likes you. Right Hina?" Asked Katsura almost implying something.

Both Hina and Grim began to choke on their food when Katsura said that.

"W-what are you saying? Of course the student council president doesn't like a trouble maker like me! I mean my first day of school I punched a hole in the wall of the school and broke some of the road. I mean, all I've ever done that's good was help you Katsura. And other than that I've just annoyed her!" Said Grim hurriedly blushing.

"No! I mean... You saved my sister from dying. You stopped that kendo idiot. And just today you saved me from that gang. Of course I like you! Uh... I mean... Like a friend!" Said Hina looking at Grim before both of them blushed and looked away from each other.

Katsura and Mother looked between Hina and Grim with slight smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry, we have an extra futon you can use." Said Mother as she began to pick up the dishes.

"Oh, I'm actually staying here?" Asked Grim.

"Of course you are." Said Katsura as she dragged a futon to their living room.

"W-wait! I never said I was okay with this!" Said Hina blushing as she saw Grim take off his duster leaving him shirtless again.

"I knew it... Hina-Chan doesn't like me after all..." Said Grim s a gloom settled over him.

"No! That's not it! It's just that I don't think its appropriate for a single guy and girl to sleep under the same roof!" Said Hina reassuring him.

"Your not planning to do anything right? Well, I could never do anything to Hina-Chan anyway. She would kill me." Said Grim smiling and yawning.

Grim was about to get down to sleep when he had an idea.

"That's it!" He said slamming his fist onto his palm. He ran over to Hina and took her hands in his. "Hina-Chan! Would you do me he honor of... Letting me be your bodyguard?!" He asked excitedly.

"W-what?" Asked Hina surprised by his suddenness and thinking that he was about to say something else in the second half of his sentence.

"To repay you for letting me live with you I will be your bodyguard free of charge!" He said with stars in his eyes.

"O-okay... If you really want to..." She said not sure how to respond.

"Alright! Grim Tourima has returned as a bodyguard! Oh man, I really got out of shape. I'll need to begin exercising again... Well goodnight Hina-Chan." Said Grim happily returning to his futon and settling to sleep soon snoring away.

"Bodyguard huh?" Asked Hina as she pulled the blankets over him more and heard Grim mumble in his sleep.

"Stop... You can't have Hina... I'll protect her with my life..." He mumbled in his sleep.

Hina began to blush a lot as she tried to figure out what he was dreaming about. Suddenly Grim rolled in bed and into her leg knocking her over until she was laying in top of him... Kissing him.

Hina quickly jumped up and ran into her room diving under the covers.

'My...my first kiss...' She thought to herself as she subconsciously licked her lips. 'Tastes like... Cherries?' She thought blushing before going to sleep dreaming of a desert of strawberries and cherries.

END

HOLY SHIT! This was a long chapter! I mean wow! Over 3000 words. I didn't want to stop!

Anyway... Sorry if the beginning had too much drama and if it was too fluffy at different times. And yes the kiss may have been unnecessary but FTW. See you all later.

R&R


	6. Personal Bodyguard

6! This is chapter 6! I know because I went to college to learn how to count! I have a PhD in counting up to at least seven. Anyway, this chapter revolves around the day that Hayate takes the exam and loses by one point. It starts with... Fuck it just read.

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler  
You read now.

Grim and Hinagiku had woken up at around the same time and prepared to leave for school.

Grim yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Tired?" Asked Hinagiku looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm not a morning person. Also my mouth hurts. It feels like something landed on me last night. The odd thing is that I thought I tasted strawberries too." Said Grim as Hina grew nervous and blushed a lot.

"Uh, maybe the strawberries were just your imagination. And my sister probably stepped on you on her way to the school." She quickly covered.

"Hmm... Maybe. Hey! isn't today the day the butler takes his exam?" Asked Grim.

"Your right! He sure has guts taking the difficult entrance exam." Said Hina thinking of when she took the exam.

"Hah! I remember that exam! I got a 100 on it! I was so happy to begin going to this school." Said Grim as they began to cross the road.

Suddenly a large bus flew around a corner and didn't stop to at the red light and was about to crash into the two students.

Hina closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would end her life... But it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes to see Grim standing in front of her with his back to her and one foot keeping the large bus back.

"I'M WALKIN HERE" yelled Grim kicking the bus backwards. He turned towards Hina and smiled.

"See? If I wasn't your bodyguard the world would have lost their beautiful Hina-Chan." Said Grim as they completed their crossing.

"B-beautiful? I-I don't think I'm like that..." Said Hina blushing.

"There's an unofficial fan club for you in the school." Said Grim.

"T-there is?" Asked Hina shocked that it existed.

"Your the unofficial Idol of the school. Every idol needs a fan club." Said Grim as they passed the Hakuou Academy gates.

"Actually... Now that I think about it they may plan to attack me soon since I'll be spending a lot of time with you as your bodyguard." Said Grim thoughtfully.

"I don't think they would go that far." Said Hinagiku.

"Not true, in my last school the idol ended up having a crush on me after I saved her life and in return her fa club attempted to kill me since they thought I wasn't worthy of her attention." Said Grim as he looked around seeing people glaring at him.

"That's too extreme!" Said Hina also noticing the glares.

"And then there's the suspicious whispering." Said Grim.

"Who is that?" Asked someone in the crowds.

"How dare he get so close to The President!" Said another.

"Hehe, you want to make them really upset?" Said Grim mischievously.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Asked Hina.

"Just, don't freak out. It's just an act." Grim said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Eep!" She said surprised at how close they were now.

"Now put your arm around me like you aren't being forced to be this close to me." He said as she understood what he was doing. She quickly put her arm around him so the two of them looked like a happy couple.

"Ah! Hina-Chan! What a great day huh?" Said Grim loudly.

"It's a great day!" She said unable to come up with something better.

"What the hell is that?" Said someone in the crowd.

"He can't be her...!?" Said another.

Suddenly a man with glasses and black hair walked up to the two.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing?" Asked the man pushing up his glasses.

"Why, I'm just enjoying the beautiful day here we my beloved Hina-Chan." Grim said smiling at the man.

"Do not call the president such a name. You obviously have done something to make her need to do as you want." Said the man viciously.

"Yo, four-eyes. Here's a tip: don't assume things instantly. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grim Tourima, a first rate Bodyguard and am currently protecting Miss Hinagiku from any harm. Yet here you are causing her discomfort. I'm afraid you will have to leave MR. CLUB PRESIDENT." Grim said this with his forehead against the mans head in a dark voice.

"You obviously a liar, Miss President, do not worry I shall save you from this perverted man." Said the man pushing up his glasses again.

Grim yawned and they continued walking passing the man. The man grew angry and attempted to punch Grim but Grim dodge out if the way and grabbed the mans arm.

"See!? There you go, a second too late and you may have hit my beloved Hina-Chan!" Said Grim pointing at Hina who was just barley not being hit by the man's fist.

"B-but you-" Started the man but Grim pushed him back.

"What kind if person would try and hurt our beloved president!?" Asked Grim loudly making people turn towards the man with glasses.

"But you-" started the man again but Grim interrupted him.

"Stopped you from hurting her? Good point! It's a good thing she has hired me as her body guard! Now please, run before those crowds of people tear you apart." Said Grim pointing at the crowd of people that were now turning on the man.

As the man was chased away Hinagiku and Grim were surrounded by a group of people asking questions.

"President! Did you really hire him!?" Asked a girl.

"Y-yes I did." Said Hina.

"You what's your name?" A girl asked Grim.

"I'm Grim Tourima." Said Grim winking at the girl making her blush.

"Grim! I've heard of you!" Said one if the girls recalling hearing about a powerful bodyguard by that name.

"That's me! My thanks for remembering little ole me!" He said to the girl making her blush too.

"Pres! How did you get a famous bodyguard to work for you!?" Asked one of the girls.

"He... Ah, owed me for a favor." Hina said.

"Grim are you strong?" Asked another girl.

"Hmm... Not really sure, I have these muscles but I can't really tell if their strong or not." Said Grim.

"Can I feel them?" Asked one girl.

"Can I?" Asked another.

"No I want to!" Said a third.

"Ah! Ladies stop! There's enough of me to go around! Ah! Hina-Chan! Help me!" Said Grim waving his hand in the air above the mob of girls that had converged on him.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving me?" Asked Hina feeling upset for some reason.

"Grim, are you single?" Asked one girl and everyone stopped.

"Uh..." Grim glanced at Hina who was also looking at him.

"W-well... Yes I am sadly single. But there is a woman who I have come to love." Said Grim. At hearing this many of the girls made sounds of disappointment. They soon converged on him again.

"Forget about her whoever she is!" Said a girl hugging his arm. "Love me instead!" She yelled trying to kiss him.

"No! Your heart will be mine!" Said another.

"I want to have Grim-San's baby!" Yelled another grabbing at his waist.

"Hina-Chan! I have decided that this area is unsafe!" Yelled Grim bursting out of the mob and scooping up Hina bridal style before running to the elevator.

"H-hey!" Yelled Hina as they went into the elevator and Grim pressed the button.

"Y-you can put me down now..." Said Hina while blushing.

Grim looked at her and they both realized their faces were very close to each other making them both blush. Grim quickly set her down as the elevator door opened revealing one person in the student council office room.

Inside the room Izumi Segawa was looking worried.

"Izumi, where are the other two?" Asked Hina.

"I don't know! They said to stay here since they wanted to find some guy who is supposed to be a bodyguard and they told me to do all the work." She said starting to tear up.

Grim's eyebrow twitched.

"Huh? Who is... GRIM-KUN!" Izumi ran past Hinagiku and jumped and hugged Grim.

"Urk! Yep... Gonna fall down." Grim fell over backwards with Izumi hugging him.

"...Grim... How do you know Izumi?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Grim-Kun was hired several years ago to protect me when daddy thought I was being targeted." Said Izumi as her and Grim got up and walked to the furniture and sat down.

"I thought you quit for a while Grim." Said Hina.

"It's kind of an off and on thing. I only work for people I think are worthy of protecting now." He said looking at her with a half-smile.

Izumi looked between the two of them as Hinagiku blushed before tearing up again.

"Waagh! Grim and Hinagiku are dating! Grim you promised you'd marry me!" Said Izumi crying into Grim's chest.

"One: I never once said that please keep your fantasies separate from reality, two: we are not dating." Said Grim.

"But why did you come here with Hinagiku then?" Asked Izumi.

"I'm her new bodyguard. Probably the one your two friends are looking for." Said Grim with a blank stare at the wall.

"Wait! Grim! You've gotten out of shape haven't you! You seem weaker." Said Izumi feeling Grim's chest.

"Hehe... About that... I was planning on retraining soon." Said Grim scratching his head.

"Oh! I know! Why don't you exercise here?" Asked Izumi.

"No, no, I don't want to disrupt Hina-Chan's work while I'm here."

"It's okay! We disrupt her work all the time!" Izumi said happily.

"Is that really something you should be proud of?" Asked Hina angrily.

"Really, it's fine. I'll find some time to do it." Said Grim waving his hands dismissively.

"Awww... But I loved always seeing you do those special Bodyguard training techniques... Like the improved kendo style... Or improved Judo..." Sniffed Izumi.

"Okay, okay! I'll do some training!" Said Grim standing up.

"Hmm... I don't want to ruin my uniform..." Grim took off the upper part of his uniform revealing his bare chest. He folded up the uniform and placed it on the seat carefully.

He walked over to the side of the room and closed his eyes.

"Saving Technique! Cheetah speed!" He said loudly and a he became lighter and able to move quicker than before.

Grim retrieved a kendo training sword from his bag and began to swing it at intense speeds causing a whistling noise whenever he swung it. He did this for about ten minutes then moved it forwards in a stabbing motion before setting it down to take a rest.

"Oh! Ow! Cramp... I haven't used that much speed in a long time..." He said grabbing his side.

"Haha! Grim broke the wall!" Said Izumi pointing to the wall where Grim had thruster the sword towards where a small hole was in the wall now.

"Ah! Hina-Chan! I'm sorry I didn't mean to break the wall!" Apologized Grim turning to look at Hina who was just looking at him in amazement.

"I've never seen anyone train like that! Is that what all bodyguards are capable of?" Asked Hina with sparkling eyes.

"Uh... No. Only me as far as I know..." Said Grim scratching his head.

He stopped suddenly as he felt a wave of tiredness come.

"And... Now for the passing out... When I use that speed soon I gain the feeling of actually moving that much... I just did a weeks normal training in ten minutes...night." Grim collapsed falling onto Hina who supported him and laid him down on a couch.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE HOUSE

Grim was sitting in the kitchen reading a textbook for school when Katsura barged in.

"Where's Hina!" She asked.

"In her room but-HEY!" He chased Katsura who ran to Hina's room.

"Hey wait! She said she's-" Katsura opened the door to show Hinagiku's bare chest as she was changing.

"Ch-ch-changing..." Grim fell over backwards with blood coming out of his nose and his pupils gone.

After hitting Katsura and eventually reviving Grim the three of them were sitting in Hina's room. Grim kept looking around nervously as he had never been in her room before.

"Anyway, this is a huge problem Hina." Said Katsura eating a bean-jam pancake.

"Yes I know, like I said earlier to Grim, it must have taken a lot of guts to try the exam. He might pull through by sheer effort. So don't bother him Onee-chan.

"..." Katsura stared at Hina.

"You did the monkey thing to him didn't you?" Asked Grim.

"Y-yeah..." She said with waterfalls of tears flowing down her face.

"So you did the prank and he couldn't focus due to not being able to have a calm state of mind right?" Said Grim now laying on Hina's bed.

"Why are you in my bed? Anyway, so now we need to apologize to Hayate." Said Hina.

"I'll call Maria, I have her number on my cellphone." Said Grim pulling out his phone and calling Maria.

"Hello? Yes Maria it's me. Yes I'm sorry I haven't called in a long time. Anyway I'm afraid I have some bad news. Yes I'm sure it's bad. No it's not about you. It's about Hayate, it seems he failed the entrance exam... Really? He gets fired from his job if he doesn't make it in? Ouch. Anyway, me, Hina-Chan, And Katsura are coming over to apologize. See you in a bit." He hang up and looked at the two staring at him.

"What?" He asked

"What's with the really friendly conversation?" Asked Hina.

"Oh! Me and Maria used to date. We broke up but we always kept in touch in case she ever needed help." He said shocking the two of them.

"You used to date... You and Maria used to date?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Yeah! I was once a bodyguard for the Sanzenin family and we hit it off as we both had to put up with Nagi's little adventures. Why is this a big deal? I can get a girlfriend too! I just can't figure out how to convey my feelings to the woman I love!" Argued Grim.

"Come on! Let's just go apologize for ruining a persons life already!" He said standing up and running out of the room.

They left the house and made their way to the Sanzenin mansion.

"Honey! I'm home!" Said Grim knocking on the door.

Maria opened the door.

"Hello welcome you three..." She stopped and looked at the box Katsura was holding out.

"We apologize!" She said.

"Give them to the poverty butler!" Yelled Grim.

"R-right..." Said Katsura.

Maria brought them to the ball room where a massive party was being held in celebration of Hayate's passing.

"Maria... What is this?" Asked Hinagiku.

"I don't understand why there's a party but I know this... .dance." Said Grim who was no in a tuxedo. He turned to Hinagiku.

"May I have this dance?" He asked charmingly as if he was a new person.

"Y-yes." She said without thinking.

"Yo, Drunky teacher, remember to tell the butler he failed." Grim said before taking Hinagiku away to dance.

Grim took Hinagiku to the dance floor and began to preform the dance moves easily. He took her by her waist and led her in the waltz.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asked as she stumbled and he caught her.

"I often need to disguise myself in crowds during dances like these so as to not alert an assassin of my place." Said Grim as he twirled her around and brought her close to him.

"You know, you still smell like strawberries." He said.

"And you smell like cherries." She said back nervous he would remember the taste of strawberries from the morning and put two and two together.

"You know, I've always loved strawberries..." He said twirling her out from him again.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" She asked flustered.

"Absolutely nothing." He said grinning. "Except I tasted strawberries this morning, and you have that smell." He said as their dance ended.

"W-what are you implying?" She asked as they went to find Katsura.

"Just trying to figure out what happened." Said Grim.

"I told you I don't know!" She said running ahead of him.

"Hey! Okay I'll drop it! I was just teasing you! I know there's no way you would ever do anything like that! I mean, there's no way you would act that way towards me in a million years!" Said Grim chasing after her before tripping.

"Yup... Gonna disappear for a while now." He said as he crashed out of a large window.

"Grim?" Asked Hinagiku turning toward where she heard a crash. She peered out of the window to see Grim on the ground... Way down on the ground... Face down... Not moving...

"Grim!" She yelled. She rand from the ball room and made her way through the mansion until she found him again.

"Are you okay!?" She asked rolling him over to find him grinning.

"Ah! So I didn't make you hate me!" He said laughing as her face heated up.

"Idiot!" She yelled finally losing her control and hitting him in the head causing him to slam into the ground as an envelope fell out of his pocket.

"Huh? What is..." Hinagiku stared at the envelope in her hands. On it read the clear kanji for letter of resignation.

"Ow... I can fall off a building and be okay but let a woman hit me and I just absolutely get owned..." Said Grim slowly sitting up.

"What... What is this!?" Asked Hinagiku holding up the envelope.

"Eh! It's a letter of resignation." Said Grim.

"But... Your the one who offered to be a bodyguard! Why would you make one so soon?!" She said feeling a pain in her chest.

"Because I realized you don't want me as a bodyguard. I saw it earlier at school, when the women were attacking me you were upset with me. I suppose that maybe I just shouldn't try to be a person who helps people after all..." He said sighing and laying back down.

"What gave you that idea! And if your a bodyguard your job is to help people!" Said Hina.

"No. A bodyguards duty is to protect their master and follow their orders. I do not help anyone. Often I refuse to help people in need because of the wish of a master or miss. I don't deserve to live, I came to this conclusion years ago. Then I remembered the woman who fought alongside me those years ago and realized I would be able to forgive myself if I were to be able to help that little girl again." Explained Grim with shadows across his face.

"Who is this woman who your always talking about?" Asked Hina.

"I can't tell you her name, but I can tell you the kind of person she is. She is a strong woman, and she could make a powerful man cry if she wanted too. But then she gets shy around other things, and she is very self conscious. She can take on lots of hard work by herself and never ask for help. She is a kind person, and she shows it a lot despite people thinking she has too much of a temper. And my favorite thing... Is her scent. She smells beautifully and calms me even without talking." Said Grim with a far away look in his eyes and a warm smile.

Hinagiku stared at him for a long time without realizing it. She blushed as she noticed how the moonlight reflected off of his happy face giving him a glow about him.

Grim yawned and laid down more comfortably.

"I gotta hand it to the Sanzenin's, they have some great lawns for resting in." Said Grim turning his smile toward Hinagiku.

"D-do they?" Asked Hinagiku looking at the ground next to grim before laying down next to him.

'What am I doing?! This is too bold of an action!' She thought frantically as Grim stiffened.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll get up-Kyaa!" She screamed when he pulled her back down next to him.

"I'm sorry, it's okay if your close to me, I was just surprised. But I think it is more comfortable with two people her." He whispered into her ear as she laid against him.

"O-okay..." She said blushing as she subconsciously moved in closer to him.

"Isn't this cheating on your woman?" Asked Hina trying to tease him.

"Since I only have eyes for her this is okay." Said Grim looking into Hina's eyes.

"I-I'm not sure if that's how it works..." She said.

"Intruders sighted!" Said a security drone flying in on the resting two.

Grim turned his head and glared at the machine.

"I-I-i-intruders lost!" Screamed the machine as it flew away.

Grim turned back to Hina to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her resting face and brought his face closer until his forehead touched hers.

"Strawberries huh?" He said smiling before getting up and picking her up and giving her a piggyback. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

"...Chairwoman? Yes, it's me. I've got a favor to ask..." Said Grim as he carried Hina off into the night taking her home.

END

...another long one. I write these during long-ass car rides so I get lots of time to write. I'm planning on making Grim the male idol of Hakuou so as to make him equal to Hina. I'm half asleep so very little notes for now. C U later.

R&R


	7. Contract

7! I have reached the height of my many years of learning to count! I have counted up to the point of 7 chapters! Honestly... I'm not sure if anyone reads these notes anyway... If you are reading this... Well good for you. Again as usual it's as much as an adventure for me as it is for you to find what happens in this chapter. ONWARDS TO ADVENTURE!

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler  
You read now.

Grim was walking through the town with his duster-no-shirt getup and was as per usual very bored.

"RAAAAWWWWKKKK! CAN SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPEN!? PLEASE-" his ranting was interrupted by an explosion of dust that out of it flew a small girl in a kimono. Grim jumped up and caught her and set her on the ground.

"Yo, who are you?" Asked Grim bending down and looking at her.

"Grim-Kun, we have met before." Said the girl holding a sleeve in front of her mouth.

"...! Ah! The girl who gets lost all the time!" Said Grim in surprise.

"Hey! You with the stupid coat. We were busy." Said a voice behind Grim.

"Shut up. I'm talking to an old friend." Said Grim not bothering to turn around.

"Hey! Do you know who your talking to!?" Roared the voice.

"Why should I care-" Grim turned and was confronted by a massive form of a demon standing before him.

"Aha." Said Grim as the demon laughed.

"What happened to your cockiness? You see me and lose your will? You weak cowa-" the demon was interrupted my Grim's foot smashing into the demons face pushing it down.

"Who is the weak coward?" Said Grim in a dark voice.

"You!" Roared the demon swinging his arm at Grim's left creating another dust explosion. The demon grinned for a moment before becoming shocked as the dust cleared showing Grim's left hand holding the demon's arm.

"That all?" Asked Grim darkly. "My turn." He said tightening his grip on the demon's arm making it cry out before pulling it forward to head butt it backwards making another dust cloud.

"Bastard!" Yelled the demon running back towards Grim. He lunged at Grim but Grim grabbed him by the head and smashed his forehead into the demon's and held with there.

"You know... At first I thought this might be interesting... But now you've bored me!" Roared Grim was his eyes were now glowing a dark red.

"W-w-wait! What are you going to do!? Please spare me!" Yelled the demon.

Grim slammed his forehead into the demon's again sending it flying towards Isumi who used a seal on it making it disappear.

"... Damn it now I'm bored again!" Said Grim angrily.

"Grim-Kun, have you ever trained to fight spirits before?" Asked Isumi walking over to him.

"Never! I just beat the shit out of things for a living!" Said Grim making Isumi sweat drop.

"You must have a form of spiritual energy though." She said.

"... There was one time I fought a giant god-like being and he gave me a blessing I think." Said Grim recalling a trip to the Bermuda Triangles.

"That would be it." Said Isumi.

"Okay. Well bye." He said as he walked away.

"Grim-Kun, if I need help will you come and help me?" Asked Isumi.

"Sure! Sure! Would love to help! But for now I'm gonna go and find my boss." Said Grim as he knelt down in his marathon runner pose before charging forwards creating a dust cloud behind him.

Grim ran for several minutes before he spotted Hinagiku with the idiot trio in the shopping area.

"Hina-chan!" Yelled Grim before tripping over and rock and flying into the air flying in circles through the air. He soon passed over the girls heads and time slowed down as Grim and Hina looked into each other's eyes with Grim upside down and still flying. Grim gave a wave to her as she sweat dropped before time took place again and he flew at full speed into an alley where his flying body smashed into a group of people trying to rob a young woman.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yelled Grim holding his head and looking at the decked muggers.

"Oops?" He said before seeing the woman he saved. She was wearing a Hakuou uniform and she looked both relieved and scared. She had small glasses and purple hair that fell just across her shoulders. She was a small girl but she packed a serious amount if bust to make up for height.

"Are you okay?" Asked Grim.

"Y-yes... Is that you Grim-Senpai?" Asked the woman.

"Yes it's me... Have we met?" Asked Grim scratching his head.

"N-no... Your just a very popular person..." Said the girl unbelieving that she was both talking to one of the two idols of school and he didn't know he was an idol.

"I am!? Damn! I must be too busy trying to get the attention of that girl to notice! I'm popular! Actually not as fun as I thought." He said scratching his head.

"Y-your interested in someone?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah! She's beautiful, smart, kind, kicks ass, just amazing." Said Grim smiling.

"Oh, the rumors were that you would never be able to find love and that is why you ignore all the advances from girls..." Said the girl.

"Advances from girls..." He said as he flashbacks to him being busy trying to find Hina and flocks of girls following him saying things he couldn't hear.

"Uh... I never noticed." He said my king the girl sweat drop.

"How did you become and idol?" Asked the girl before one of the muggers got up.

"Y- you bastard! How dare you attack us!?" He yelled as he got out brass knuckles and tried to punch Grim.

"Oh! A challenger!" Grim said happily punching the man's fist with the metal knuckles creating a cracking sound... Of the metal breaking apart from Grim's punch.

"Also... I didn't attack you guys. I just tripped and you got in my way." He said as he decked the guy again.

He turned to the girl and put his arm around her shoulders making her blush.

"What do you say we go and see how Hinagiku and the idiot trio is doing?" He said grinning.

"W-wait! The president is here!?" Said the girl worried about meeting the other idol of the school.

"Yeah she is! I'm her Bodyguard! There has to have been talk about that right!?" He said enthusiastically leading her out of the alley.

"No... There's no talk of you being a bodyguard." Said the girl.

"The only truth worth gossiping about..." Said Grim with a depressing aura around him.

"Hehe..." The girl laughed nervously.

"Oh! What's your name?" Asked Grim.

"Oh! I apologize for not introducing myself! I am Papuru Garasu, heir to the Garasu fortune." Papuru introduced herself.

"Oh! Rich girl!" Said Grim. "... Actually that doesn't change anything I've lived my life around rich people." Said Grim as they finally came across Hina's group.

"Hina-Chan! Said Grim waving at them with the arm that wasn't around Papuru's shoulders.

"Grim-" Hina began before seeing Grim's smiling face and his arm around Papuru.

"Who is this?" She asked coldly.

"This is Papuru! I saved her when I tripped earlier. She was being mugged by several pushovers." Said Grim removing his arm and stretching.

Hina relaxed realizing she misread the situation- wait. Why should she care what girl Grim is with? It wasn't like they were dating...

Suddenly from behind Grim there was a scream and the sound of a motorcycle.

"Help that man stole my purse!" Yelled a woman pointing towards the man on a motorcycle who was about to go careening past them.

Grim sighed and raised his hand as the man went flying by snatching the purse. The man quickly turned around and glared at Grim.

"Yo." Said Grim waving at him.

"Give that back!" Yelled the man taking out a metal bat.

"Um... No." He said.

The man drove forwards swinging the bat at Grim's face but Grim grabbed it... With his teeth. Grim pulled the bat out of the man's hand and threw it away.

"No." Said Grim.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bastard!" Yelled the guy pissing off Grim.

"There are refined young women here! Watch your language!" Yelled Grim.

The man drove directly towards Grim aiming to hit and kill him and Grim made no signs of trying to run.

"Grim!" Yelled Hina.

Grim stomped his foot on the head of the motorcycle keeping it still as the tires screeched across the ground. Grim grabbed the man and threw him to the side as he lifted up the cycle and tensed up.

"W-wait! Don't hurt me!" Yelled the man as he thought Grim was going to hit him with the cycle. Grim snorted before tearing the motorcycle in half and throwing the parts at the man's feet. He bent down close to the guy with his eyes almost closed and a fake smile on.

"Now, listen. If you ever commit another crime, I will hunt you down, beat you, and make you resemble your bike there." Said Grim in a cold voice.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Said the man as he scrambled to get away.

"Hinagiku... Your Bodyguard overdoes things." Said Miki.

"Awww... Everyone's a critic..." Said Grim grinning.

"Grim-Kun is the same as always!" Said Izumi happily.

"Grim... Isn't that YOUR bike?" Asked Risa.

"... NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Grim falling to the ground next to the remains of his bike.

"I don't even get paid! I can't buy a new bike!" Yelled Grim.

"Hinagiku... You don't pay him?" Asked Miki.

"She pays me in a different way." Said Grim winking at them giving those with dirty minds the wrong idea.

"Wait! It's not like that!" Cried Hina as she got looks from each of the students of Hakuou.

"Grim! Explain!" Yelled Hina.

"Thanks to Hina my nights are no longer cold." Said Grim giving an evil smile.

"That's just making it worse!" Yelled Hina hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Okay, okay. My house collapsed so until I find a new home Hinagiku's family has let me stay with them. And nothing at all perverted has happened." Said Grim relieving Hina.

"Besides! Hina probably has a guy she likes and would have nothing to do with me! So there's no need to worry." Grim said cheerfully.

"Don't say that! It makes it seem like I hate you!" Said Hina complainingly.

"But there's still no way you would have anything to do with me." He said cheerfully again.

"Why do you say that so cheerfully!?" Yelled Hina.

"I'm always cheerful around you! It's part of a bodyguard's job! I shall protect you from all forms of pain! Including being unhappy from my mood!" He explained cheerfully again.

"So your not happy!" Yelled Hina.

"Hell no! But then I don't need to tell you why." He said still being cheerful.

"Come on! Let's go-" Hina turned and saw everyone else was gone and people were beginning to stare at the arguing two.

Hinagiku blushed in shame as she saw the people glaring.

"Oh! They left! This reminds me..." Grim pulled out a document and a clipboard from his pocket.

"This is my contract for my service. I forgot to have you sign it so this whole time I've just been a over protective guy you know and not a bodyguard." Said Grim giving it to Hinagiku.

"Okay..." She read it over and frowned.

"This... This isn't fair towards you." Said Hina.

"In what way?" Asked Grim.

"This says that until the signer of the contracts decides to fire you you have to work for them." Said Hina.

"Collateral damage is a good motivator for firing."

"The bodyguard may be refused holidays if the signer wishes."

"Meh, no family to celebrate with." Said Grim shrugging.

"The bodyguard may even be pulled from personal affairs such as: dates, school, other jobs, or even from hospital care."

"Not the best with dating, school I really don't need to go to much, my other jobs are quick, and I haven't gone to a hospital in years." Said Grim.

" and what's with this line? "The bodyguard apologizes for any embarrassment caused by himself" what does that mean?" Asked Hina.

"Well... Say you were either naked or changing and I need to save you, it will most likely embarrass you if I came in on you at one of those moments." Said Grim blushing at the thought and looking away.

"Oh..." Said Hina feeling her face heating up as she thought of Grim seeing her naked.

"Just sign the damn thing." Said Grim getting impatient.

"Fine!" She yelled signing her name.

"Thank you for making a deal with the devil." Said Grim.

"Your the devil?" Asked Hina sarcastically as they began to make their way home.

"Devilishly handsome." Replied Grim in turn being hit by Hina.

"Ow!" Said Grim rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! One more thing about being a bodyguard, would you like me to be a public guard or one who works in the shadows. Meaning do you want me to be directly next to you or do you want me to keep distance and only help when it's needed." Asked Grim.

"Um... Can you do a little of both?" Asked Hina not sure what she would want.

"Sure!" Said Grim grinning as they went home. Tomorrow would be his first official day of his job protecting his Hina-Chan.

END

NOTHIN MUCH TA SAY HERE! I just want to move on to more chapters of this couple! So then... ONWARDS TO CHAPTER... EIGHT! Woo! I'm a genius! I have surpassed all men everywhere since I counted to eight! Now dropping the counting joke forever.

R&R


	8. Clubs

Eight! And back onto the real story! This is the chapter when Hayate first goes to school and wouldn't you know? Grim is in the same class! Maybe... GAH! I DONT KNOW JUST SKIP PAST THIS AUTHOR NOTE ALREADY!

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.  
You read now.

Grim was standing at the fence of the clock tower of Hakuou wearing his casual duster getup and Hinagiku was at her desk working on papers.

"Who knew Hakuou had a policy that allowed Bodyguards to wear their own choice clothing like butlers?" Said Grim turning and walking from the fence to sit on one of the couches in the center of the room.

Hinagiku didn't get time to answer because suddenly the doors opened and a stream of people lined up to her desk and began to give her papers. They were the club presidents of all the clubs of Hakuou.

"Hello ladies." Said Grim casually to a cluster of different girl club presidents who giggled and blushed before chatting away.

"Maybe I should make my own club." Said Grim thoughtfully.

"Aha! The Fight Club! Where two people fight each other with any form of fighting they want. Yeah! That's great!" Said Grim as he pulled papers from his bag and drew up the request form. When the line finally ended he walked up to Hina with the form.

"I would like to register my club!" Said Grim enthusiastically.

"Fight club? Grim. First you need to register an area to build the club building then you need to build it." Said Hina pulling out the registration form.

Grim took the paper and wrote out the amount of land he would need to build his club and gave it back to Hina who stamped it with an approval.

"You are now allowed to take off class time to build the club building." Said Hinagiku.

"Great! Hina-Chan, can I take time off as a bodyguard to create my club?" Asked Grim.

"Of course, I won't need any saving from here. You can get materials from the storehouse." Said Hina waving him off.

"Alright!" Yelled Grim as he ran up to the fence and jumped onto it. He looked down at the ground below and began stepped off of it,

He let himself free fall for several minutes before holding out his hand and letting his hand drag against the tower and he slowed his descent until he landed safely on the ground.

"Now! Time to round up some workers!" He said happily as he encountered two people who had been completely forgotten for several chapters now.

"Yo! Rex! Scurge! I have come to enlist in your help!" He yelled grabbing both of them by their collars and dragging them away against their will.

"We're going to go and make my club!" Said Grim smiling as if they had no choice. An hour later they had put up the framing of the building and were setting up the walls.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE HELPING!" Yelled Scurge flipping over some wooden boards.

"It's simple! I needed some help with building!" Yelled Grim as he lifted a wall by himself and fit it into place.

"With strength like that you don't need help!" Scurge yelled again.

"THEN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Yelled Grim as he swung a wooden board around.

"YOUR THE ONE CHASING ME!" Yelled Scurge evading the board.

Somehow the Fight Club building was finally finished. Grim returned to the clock tower afterwards to find Hina finishing her daily work.

"Hina-Chan! I've finished my club building!" Said Grim sliding into the room.

When he entered the room he noticed something was off. There was a group of men crowding Hina and they seemed to be upset with something.

"President! You can't close down our club just because we injured those people!" Shouted one of the men.

"It was your fault and you need to take responsibility." Stated Hina backing up.

"Maybe we should injure you too! Maybe then we can get our club back!" Yelled another man holding out a pocket knife.

"Hey!" Yelled Hina as the men tried to grab her.

"Excuse me." Said Grim standing behind them.

"Get out of here! Don't meddle and you won't get hurt." Yelled one of them.

"Right..." Said Grim.

CRACK.

Grim had ripped a wooden board off one of the couches and had broken it off the side of one of the men's heads.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Yelled one of the men as the group turned from Hina to Grim.

"Ah... I don't know... Who is anyone really..." Said Grim with a fake smile on.

"Get him! He'll pay for what he did!" Yelled one of them pulling out a knife and swinging at Grim.

Grim let himself relax and his shoulders dipped down slightly as he closed his eyes. As the man stabbed forward with the knife he son around him and grabbed the mans arm straightening it out to the direct side of the man before elbowing him in the side hard creating a popping sound.

"Dislocated shoulder." Said Grim as the man fell to the ground screaming in pain. Another man rushed towards Grim.

The man swung a fist at Grim but Grim dodged and quickly slammed his palm into the man's arm.

"Fractured arm" said Grim as the man fell like the one before him.

A third man ran forwards with two knives swinging at Grim. Grim ducked down and stood up between the man's arms and pushed his arms away before grabbing his head and Slamming it into his own.

"Cracked Skull" said Grim as the man fell. There was now only one man left of the group. He grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him up.

"W-who are you!?" Cried the man fearing for his life.

"I'm Grim Tourima, the bodyguard of Hinagiku Katsura. And tell this to anyone who would simply think of hurting even a hair on my Hina-Chan's head..." Said Grim pulling the man in close.

"I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS GOT OFF EASY SINCE I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD!" Yelled Grim throwing the man backwards into the wall. The man quickly scrambled to get up and fled the room with his friends slowly following behind him.

Grim ran up to Hina and grabbed her hand in his.

"Hina-Chan! Are you okay!?" He asked worried for her health.

"Y-Yes..." She said looking at Grim with a new respect in her eyes.

"Thank god... If something were to happen to Hina-Chan... I wouldn't know what I would do." Said Grim in relief as he let go of her hands and dusted her off before standing back and smiling at her.

Hinagiku blushed seeing his happy face and how worried he was and was about to say something when the bell signaling the end of school rang out interrupting her.

"Yeah! Schools out! Kendo Club today!" Yelled Grim as he ran and grabbed his bag. They left the school and made their way to the Kendo Club where they found Hayate and Nagi waiting.

"Ah! Poverty Butler and Spoiled Blonde!" Said Grim waving.

"What's with those nicknames!" Yelled Nagi with a tick mark on her head.

"I name you on your appearance or personality." Said Grim shrugging.

"Your even worse than when you used to be my bodyguard!" Yelled Nagi.

"Well back then I had to be careful so as not to be fired!" He said cheerfully.

"Your making me sound like a spoiled brat!" Yelled Nagi again.

"I call it how I see it." Said Grim bluntly as Nagi fell to the ground in defeat.

"Hayate... Beat Grim up for me..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Eh? Poverty Butler against me?" Grim glanced at Hayate and smirked.

"PFFFTTT! HAHAHAHA!" Grim burst out laughing.

"I-I'm sorry Hayate... But you could never hope to defeat me at your level..." Said Grim clutching his sides and shaking slightly.

"Don't be rude to Hayate!" Yelled Nagi.

"Hayate can be hit by a car and live through it with only a few injuries!" She yelled with a smug look.

"Miss... I've seen Grim hit by a bus and shrug it off with no injuries." Said Hayate sweat dropping.

"Actually a week or so ago he stopped a speeding bus from hitting us with one foot." Said Hina.

"Busses are no match for me!" Said Grim boastingly.

"Hayate can catch up to a car on a bike!" Said Nagi again.

"He needs a bike to do that?" Asked Grim looking at Hayate, Hina, And Nagi.

"What? You mean it's not normal to be able to run alongside a race car? I've done it several times before when my masters ride within a race car." He said scratching his head as Nagi fell to all fours.

"We... We've been defeated..." She said.

"Anyway! We came here for Kendo!" Yelled Grim pushing past them and opening the doors to the club and walking in.

"Yo! Kendo Club members how be thee with thy training?" Asked Grim stomping in as the men crowded around him asking for tips on kendo.

"Grim is really popular with the members huh?" Asked Hayate.

"They've started calling him the King of Kendo. He hasn't been defeated yet." Said Hina watching Grim as he smiled and gave out instructions. The group dispersed as they all attempted the techniques he told them.

"There doesn't seem to be many members." Said Hayate looking at the small group of people spread around the room.

"Well, the club wasn't popular in the first place. Not to mention the people that left after being smacked down by Grim." Hina said the second sentence sweat dropping and looking away.

"But, the outfit suits you Hinagiku-San." Said Hayate.

"Oh, thank you." Said Hina smiling.

"That guy..." Said one of the members.

"...Called Katsura-San..." Continued another.

"Hinagiku-San!" Finished a third.

"You guys realize I call her Hina-Chan right?" Asked Grim.

"Tourima-Kun is different! He's Katsura-San's Bodyguard." Said another member.

"It's because I could kill all of you in one hit isn't it." He asked letting out a breath of air.

"Yes..." They admitted.

"Katsura-San!" Yelled someone stepping up to the group.

"This person can't do kendo here!" He announced.

"Oi! you butler!" He yelled at Hayate.

"Ah...yes!?" Said Hayate.

"I challenge you-" Azumamiya was silenced when Grim hit him over the head with a kendo stick.

" just shut up and live with the fact Hina-Chan doesn't like you and allows friends to call her by a different name." Said Grim as Azumamiya rubbed his head with tears in his eyes.

"Nonohara! I command you to defeat Grim Tourima!" He yelled as his butler appeared.

"Young master, how many times have I-" he stopped seeing the enemy.

"Oh, actually even if you got one hit you may be killed." He said.

"What kind of heartless bastard do you think I am!?" Yelled Grim as both he and Nonohara took their battle stances.

Nonohara charged first plunging his sword forwards towards Grim who leaned to the left allowing Nonohara to pass him.

Grim lifted his sword over his shoulders and tapped it on his back wearing a bored expression.

"Just use big ass explosion move. What do you call it? Safety Shot? Whatever it is, try it out." He said in a mocking voice.

"... Very well. SAFTEY SHOT!" Nonohara yelled as flames erupted from his sword going towards Grim.

"Ooooh! Pretty fire... Ah, ah, ACHOO!" Grim sneezed towards the flames and the flames bent backwards on themselves flying back towards Nonohara. The fire converged on Nonohara ands on dissipated revealing a burned Nonohara.

"Er... Sorry?" Said Grim scratching his head.

"I see... You have an advanced technique, I concede I can not yet defeat you." Said Nonohara withdrawing from the battle.

"EH!? I haven't even attacked yet!" Yelled Grim with question marks floating around his head.

"From just a sneeze..." Said everyone looking at Grim.

"Aw... And here I was getting pumped up- achoo!" He sneezed again this time at a human level.

"Are you coming down with a cold?" Asked Hina.

"I don't know why? I got my half hour of sleep! And I haven't been out in the cold!" Said Grim sneezing again.

"What do you mean half hour of sleep!?" Yelled Hina. "That's not healthy at all!" She lectured him.

"I sleep for half an hour then spend the rest of the night guarding your home! It's part of my job!" Said Grim through fits of sneezing.

An exclamation point flew over Grim's head for a second.

"OH NO! When I'm sick I can't control my raw power!" He yelled running out of the club.

"Grim! Wait!" Yelled Hina as she, Hayate, and Nagi ran out after him. They found him collapsed several feet away breathing heavily and an unhealthy flush to his face.

"Quick we need to get him to a better place!" Hina yelled as she tried lifting his torso up.

"W-what is this!? It feels like he weighs ten tons!" Exclaimed Hina as she tried to pull him again.

"Hayate! Help her!" Yelled Nagi worried for her former bodyguard.

Hayate rushed forwards and slowly hefted Grim's torso up grunting from the effort.

"How does he move with this weight!?" Asked Hayate as he lifted Grim onto his shoulder.

"Urk... Not one of my days..." Grim said weakly.

"Grim! Are you okay!?" Asked Hina grabbing his shoulders.

"H-hey... Shouldn't it be the bodyguard worrying... About... Their... Master?" He said between gasps for air.

"Grim! Can you stand?" Asked Hayate grunting with Grim's weight.

"Y-yeah..." Grim said standing up unsteadily.

"Wait! I know what's happening!" He said as realization struck him.

"What?!" Asked Hayate, Nagi, and Hinagiku.

"It's been about three weeks since I signed the contract with you right?!" Grim asked Hina.

"Y-yeah? What does that have to do with you being sick?"

"You've seen my protection techniques? I invented a way to alter my body so as to better protect my master or miss, therefore to better sync myself with protecting my owner I made it so that in the event of signing a contract three weeks later if I am still on the job I go through a transformation." Explained Grim as they supported him and they walked out if the gates of Hakuou.

"What do you mean transformation?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Well, I mean that my physique may be altered to better suit your tastes for what a bodyguard would look like. I'll become someone you can trust, someone you can rely on." Said Grim as they made it to Hina's home.

"I can manage from here." Said Grim as he stumbled to the door and went in. He made his way towards his futon and collapsed on top of it breathing heavily.

"You guys go home, I can take care of him here." Said Hina as she went in. She ran to Grim and turned him over and gave him some water to drink.

"Yeah... It's gonna happen real soon." Said Grim as his eyelids closed and his skin began to lighten.

"Grim?" Asked Hina.

Grim's skin began to glow a golden light and the blankets around him along with his clothes disappeared. Hina covered her eyes but she didn't need to as the light from Grim was bright enough to conceal everything... Then the light stopped.

Hina slowly uncovered her eyes to see someone... Who made her gasp. It wasn't Grim anymore. This was a new person, he still had his long hair, but that was where the similarities stopped. He was much slimmer than before yet muscular, his skin was lighter, just from his breathing she could tell his voice had changed.

Then he woke up.

Grim's eyes slowly opened revealing them to be a dazzling emerald color now that shone with emotions for a split second before they glazed like a mirror. Grim yawned and sat up.

"Ah... Ah! Different voice! ...slim! And... GOD DAMN IT! MUST ONCE WHEN I CHANGE CAN I PLEASE BE ABLE TO KEEP MY PANTS!?" He yelled looking at his new body. An exclamation point flew over his head when he noticed Hina.

"Hina-Chan! I've changed now!" He ran and hugged her and she blushed for two reasons.

"G-Grim... P-please cover yourself..." She said hiding her blushing face in her hands.

"Eh...?" Grim looked down and looked at Hina.

"Ah... MY APOLOGIES!" Yelled Grim as he ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

Hina just stayed in the living room as she continued to blush redder and redder until she heard Grim's voice.

"Uh... Hina? Problem. None of my clothes fit me now. Could you go and buy some for me?" He called.

"S-sure!" She called as she shook her head to get rid of the memories of... It. She left the house and returned soon with a change of clothes for Grim. She found Grim wearing a towel around his waist as he ate from a mountain of food.

"Grim? Why are you eating so much?" Asked Hina.

"New body... Food... Need..." He said between bites.

"Do you normally need to eat this much after you transform?" Asked Hina.

"No, I think that this body just has a comical need for food." Said Grim as he sat back satisfied with a bulging stomach.

"Can you just get changed?" She asked heading him the clothes and blushing when her eyes were continuously drawn to his still muscular body.

"Aw. And here I was thinking you would like my looks now. Considering this is based off your idea of a good looking guy." He said winking. Her answer was things being thrown at him while he ran to the bathroom.

He emerged a moment later wearing a black jacket, a red shirt, black athletic pants with red stripes down them, red and black slacks, and to top it off he had cut his hair so instead of a massive mane going down his back he had short and spiky hair that curled slightly.

"Nice, you got a good taste in clothing Hina." He said as he sat down with her.

"The only problem..." Said Hina. "... Is no one will recognize you." She said as Grim turned completely white.

"After all this time trying to make friends..." He said falling down in despair.

"Grim?" Hina knelt down next to Grim and noticed that there was one more. Thing that didn't change. There was still the smell of cherries surrounding him.

END

I just write... And write... And write... This entire chapter would have taken up about nine pages in a real book. For a fanfic that can be considered impressive. And as most people skip this portion this is just some babbling. Good day.

R&R


	9. After School

CHAPTER NINE! Hell ya! I'm actually starting to lose speed but I'm gonna keep goin! For now! I may start another fanfic soon! IDK! Anyway! It's time for the after school chapter!

Grim was laying on his side in the night watch office bored as he waited for Katsura, the idiot trio, or Hina to get there.

"What part of staying after school to study don't they understand?" He grumbled as he turned and rolled into a pile of beer bottles.

"Katsura really has a problem..." He said looking around at the mess.

He sighed and stood up before falling backwards from slipping on a bottle.

"... That's it!" He flew in a flurry cleaning the room and throwing bags of trash into the corner.

"Done!" He said dusting his hands off and sitting down again. He started when the door opened to reveal Hayate and Katsura walking in.

"Yo." Said Grim "Don't you think that this night watch office resembles a 20 year old girls living style?"

"Clumsy-Sensei has been living here since she can't afford to live in a place with rent." He said making fun of Katsura.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't make fun of the teacher!" Yelled Katsura hitting Grim.

"Ah! Ouch! I'm sorry Cat-Sensei!" Yelled Grim running from her.

"And stop with the nicknames!" Yelled Katsura.

"Poverty Butler! Help me!" Grim yelled.

He evaded a hit from Katsura and ran past Hayate before running into a girl with a hair tie made of two red beads who constantly smiled.

"Ah! Izumi and the rest!" Yelled Grim as he ran into them knocking them over.

They all yelled as they tumbled and rolled for several feet before they stopped in an... Awkward position. The three girls were leaning on Grim in different positions which would be considered questionable.

Izumi was laying against Grim's chest with her arms and legs wrapped around him and a dazed look on her face. Risa was laying on Grim's right arm with her arms curled around his and his arm touching her breasts. Miki was on his other arm with his arm completely stuck in her pajamas.

Grim's eye began to twitch after several minutes of this which led to him exploding.

"WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO STOP PINNING ME DOWN!?" Yelled Grim as he thrashed his head back and forth with tick marks around his head and the girls clinging onto him tighter.

"DAMN TRANSFORMATION TAKING MY SUPER STRENGTH FROM ME!" Roared Grim thrashing more.

"I don't know how to react to this scene..." Said Hayate sweat dropping.

"Those girls are always teasing him like that since they know he only has eyes for Hina." Said Katsura watching as Grim was pushed over by the girls and they piled on top of him. He soon broke out of the pile with brute force but they piled on him again.

"Huh? Why would Grim care about Hinagiku-San?" Asked Hayate.

"You haven't figured it out? Grim has been in love with Hina this whole time. He even told me about when we first met. He was the reason that me and my sister aren't still going over some trouble about debt." Said Katsura smiling at the antics of her favorite students and Grim.

"What did he do?" Asked Hayate.

"There was a powerful group of loan sharks, we owed some money to them and Grim had previously helped us from a drunk group of them injuring them all. The group wanted to take revenge but Grim learned of it and left us. We soon learned about the group having collapsed from a one attacker." Katsura recalled a morning when her and a little Hina were waiting in fear in a park when they heard the news.

"But it was just a small gang of loan sharks right?" Asked Hayate.

"No, It was a full-fledged organization. I heard it had over 300 people in it. He put them all in the hospital." Katsura stated the grim information with the smile still on her face.

"Th-three hundred people?!" Exclaimed Hayate looking at Grim.

"That was ten years ago. He was a six year old then." Said Katsura.

"Is he even a human?" Asked Hayate.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP WATCHING ME AND GET THE SUCCUBUS TRIO OFF ME!?" Yelled Grim.

After several more minutes of pulling and scrambling the girls were finally off of Grim. Hayate had left for Nagi's notebook and Grim was sitting down again in the room and his brow was twitching.

"I onto agreed to help with studying became I thought Hina-Chan was going to be here... YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO LEARN SOMETHING!" Yelled Grim making the three girls jump back.

"Waaagh! Grim-Chan yelled at us!" Cried Izumi.

"How will we find the will to study now?" Said Miki.

"We might as well have some fun while here." Said Risa.

"None of you are going to work are you?" Sighed Grim.

"Nope!" They said in unison.

"Well, in that case I might as well get my training underway." Said Grim standing up and taking off his shirt making the girls gasp and and look on with shining eyes. (Including Katsura.)

Grim walked to a corner of the room and bent down and began to do simple push ups. The girls clapped as he went from using him palms on the ground to throwing himself up and clapping before repeating. He soon stopped and sat down wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Damn... Hina-Chan sure gave me a challenging body to train. It doesn't have much for muscle, strength, or stamina. Really, it's just a body that's used for show. It'll take lots of training to bring it up to par with my previous body... What?" The trio was looking at his bare chest with an odd hunger in their eyes.

"H-hey! Don't you think the Poverty Butler is taking a while?" Asked Grim hoping to distract them.

"Your right. It shouldn't take this long to get a notebook." Said Izumi.

"Maybe he found the girls locker room and is buried in unmentionables." Laughed Grim.

"He is an adolescent boy." Said Miki.

"... I'm a guy too you know." Said Grim dead panning.

"Oh, don't worry we're very aware of that." Said Katsura running a hand over his chest.

"... Drunk again?" Asked Grim as Katsura nodded.

"WAAAAAGH! Why can't Hina-Chan be here!?" Cried Grim falling onto the floor as the door opened up revealing Hina with a bag of food.

"When Hina-Chan is here everything is always better!" Yelled Grim with himself still facedown not realizing Hina was there.

"Have any of you had food made by her? It's so good I could die happy!" Said Grim sitting up but not facing where Hina was standing.

"And she gets really cute in the morning! When she comes out of her room and greets me with those half asleep eyes with tears in them!" Continued Grim still without seeing the madly blushing Hina behind him.

"... Although... I do get the feeling she hates me at times." Said Grim holding his chin thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I'll just be talking with her and she'll suddenly look away from me like I offended her, or I might be talking with some of the girls who joined Fight Club and she'll glare at me... You think she's planning on firing me?!" Worried Grim clutching his head.

"That would be awful! Not only would I be out of the job but Hina would be in danger of some things I've been stopping." Said Grim as Hina quietly took a seat behind him and began to listen curious about what he does for her when she isn't around.

"When we walk in the halls in school there are guys who leer at her that I take care of. When she deals with a problem forcefully like closing a club without listening to them and the club attempts to take revenge I take care of them without alerting her so she doesn't need to worry. I take the blame for if she accidentally submits a document to the wrong area resulting in a major problem in the school. She always needs to do so much work as the student council president so when she has time off I always try and make her smile or laugh to make her days better..." He came to a stop seeing the girls looking behind him.

"Huh? What are you...!" He turned to see Hina with a completely red face behind him.

"H-h-h-Hina!" Yelled Grim jumping backwards across the room with his face blushing as red as hers.

"I-is it true you do all that?" Asked Hina.

"Huh? Yeah why? As a bodyguard I need to keep you safe from harm." Said Grim sitting in front of her.

"Th-thank you..." Said Hina looking at him with an expression of gratitude.

"It's not a problem!" Said Grim waving his hands as if dismissing the notion of it hindering him.

"No! Really! Thank you! It must be hard to juggle helping me between your own personal time." Said Hina apologetically.

"Not really, just get rid of one and you can spend lots if time on the other." Said Grim scratching has head nervously.

"Oh that's good just get-WAIT A SECOND! You mean your too busy protecting me to have your own personal life!?" Yelled Hina.

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Grim shrinking away from her.

"Um... If you guys are done Hayata-Kun is still missing." Said Miki.

"Huh? Hayate is here?" Asked Hina.

"You know... I bet he went to the old school building." Said Grim.

"Hmm... That could be bad... It hasn't been taken care if for years... It's probably got some weak floorboards..." Said Grim standing up.

"I'm gonna go check!" He said walking towards the door.

"I'm coming too! It's my job as the president of the student council!" Said Hina getting up too.

"Oh? Didn't you hear that monsters inhabit the old school?" Said Miki.

"Hah! Monsters!? I used to beat the shit out of demons since my master was a priest!" Laughed Grim as he strolled out of the room with Hina following.

They soon arrived at the old school and entered with no problems.

"Woooow... This place IS awful." Said Grim looking around the broken down interior of the building. They soon found a massive hole in the ground.

"... He fell didn't he?" Said Grim sighing.

"Grim? Did you bring a light?" Asked Hina as they were bathed in a light.

"...no..." Said Grim as they turned around to see glowing skulls flying around them.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Screamed Hinagiku and she ran from not Grim and the Soul Fire.

"..." Grim stood still with his arm reaching out toward where Hina ran while the wisps stopped and looked at him.

"..." The wisps began to sweat-drop.

"YOU BASTARDS! I FINALLY GOT TIME ALONE WITH MY BELOVED HINA-CHAN!" Yelled Grim grabbing them in his hands.

"HOW WILL YOU APOLOGIZE!?" He roared.

Meanwhile... Hinagiku was still running as she heard the sound of an enraged spirit (Grim) she ran even faster.

She soon came to realize that she was running alongside a mannequin and she screamed again. She eventually fell against the wall and the thing leaped at her causing her to cry out in fear.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed in fear and tears coming out of her eyes.

"YOU WILL LEAVE MY BELOVED HINA-CHAN ALONE!" Roared a voice as a body with glowing red eyes smashed from the left kicking the monster away.

The body landed and stood revealing it to be Grim. He turned to Hina smiling to her.

"Are you okay Hina-" he was interrupted as Hinagiku slammed into him hugging him.

"Ch-Ch-Chan!?" Grim finished his sentence stuttering as his face turned red and he and he looked down into her tear ridden face his gaze softened and he hugged her back.

"It's okay Hina-Chan... I'm here for you." He said as she cried into his chest.

"...am I interrupting something?" Asked Hayate who was suddenly standing behind them. Hina reacted quickly by pushing Grim backwards in shock.

"Eh!?" Yelled Grim as he stumbled backwards and fell down through the weak floor. He fell to a personal pit below the school.

"Grim?" Asked Hina looking down at Grim who was down below in all fours.

"I understand... Hina hates me so much that as soon as she realizes she is so close to me she would push me into a pitfall rather than be too close..." He said depressingly.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Said Hina turning to Hayate for help.

"I see... I never thought Hinagiku-San to be that kind if person..." He said as if understanding something.

"No!" Yelled Hina.

Several minutes later Grim was back up on the level they were at.

"I'll be leaving after all." Said Hayate as he tried to leave.

"No! We're going to punish that monster who dared embarrass me!" Yelled Hina.

"Am I really that awful to hug?" Said Grim with a depressed glow around him.

"That's not it! They made me look weak!" Stated Hina.

"But they're dangerous!" Said Hayate.

"That's why we're gonna beat the shit out of them." Said Grim frowning at Hayate.

"Why do you want to leave anyway!? Your pretty much alone with a girl in the middle of the night. And Grim only cares about one girl. Wouldn't it be better if you had a happier face?" Said Hina with fake tears in her eyes.

"Eh? So that's how you see me... I don't even exist as far as you care until you need saving..." Said Grim sadly.

"Stop overreacting." Huffed Hina as she got an idea. She pulled at her shirt several times.

"Even though it's winter it sure is hot..." She said as both Hayate and Grim blushed. Although Grim blushed further than Hayate.

"What's with the turning red Hayate- Kun? You want to see?" Asked Hina.

"ACK!" Grim choked and fell to the ground.

"Grim?" Asked Hina.

"No... It's okay... I get it, he isn't a freak body changer... No wonder you would prefer Hayate over me..." Moaned Grim.

"You need to stop this..." Said Hina sweat-dropping.

"Let's just beat up some spirits so I can go home and lament my days in a warm futon." Sighed Grim as he wandered into the darkness beyond them.

Hina looked after Grim with a worried expression.

"Maybe you really hurt him when you pushed him earlier. He looked pretty happy to be hugging you earlier." Said Hayate.

"That can't be it. He has a girl he loves already. Maybe I should give him a day off tomorrow." She said blushing when she remembered how much he did for her on a day to day basis.

"I feel that might not be what he wants..." Said Hayate to himself.

"You! Spirit!" Yelled Grim from the shadows. It was followed by a series of smashing noises, grunts, screams, and eventually and explosion.

"What is he doing?" Asked Hina. Suddenly it felt as if a presence was lifted from the area.

Grim soon came walking back dusting his hands off.

"The spirit is no more." He said bluntly before walking past them.

"How did you defeat it?" Asked Hinagiku.

"With these." Grim pulled out some talismans and other spiritual items. "I prepare them every morning by placing my spiritual energy in them for four hours so I may protect you if spectral beings try to hurt you." Stated Grim walking away.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Yelled Hina as they all left the building.

END

Woo! Some fluff and drama! Don't bitch if I did a bad job plz! Okay bitch a little. I need input to know if I'm good at romance.


	10. Day Off

Chapter ten! This is Grim's day off! He gets one full day off of his duties of a bodyguard... And the idiot trio decides to follow him along with Hinagiku.

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler  
You read now.

"Eh!? A day off?" Asked Grim with question marks flying around him and a blank look on his face.

They were standing at the gate of Hakuou at the end of the day. They had been about to go home when Hina surprised him with the offer.

"W-well I realized how much you do for me... And I thought you deserved something..." She said embarrassed and looking away.

"But!" He said but Hina glared at him. "...okay... If anything happens I'll be in town so just call." He said as he walked away.

Hina watched him go for several seconds before sighing.

"Why would he argue about taking a break?" She asked herself.

"I wonder why." Said Miki standing next to her.

"Maybe he has a secret he's worried you'll find." Said Risa.

"Grim-Kun was always mysterious." Said Izumi.

"What are you three planning?" Sighed Hina.

"Maybe he will meet with that girl he likes Hina!" Said Izumi.

"Who knows... Maybe she is a beautiful woman with massive breasts." Said Miki

"Or perhaps he has a perverted hobby he'll indulge in." Said Risa.

"I don't think he's like that..." Said Hina a little uncertain now.

"Then let's follow him!" Said Izumi as the three of them began to lead Hina after Grim.

In a matter of moments the four of them were hiding behind the corner of a building spying on the red haired bodyguard. He was currently walking down a sidewalk when he stopped at a fortune teller booth and stepped in.

The four of them pressed their ears to the booth so as to hear what was going on.

"Hmm... Yes... A love fortune? Yes I see. You and your love will meet a great obstacle and despite your hardships you will fail and perhaps even die a cruel death." Said a wizened old woman's voice from within.

"Awww... And here I was thinking things were going good... Then again she did completely ignore my presence... Here's your money." Grim left the booth with a downcast look he began to walk down the sidewalk again.

"Wow...that's harsh." Said Miki.

"And apparently the girl isn't very nice to him." Said Risa.

"Poor Grim-Kun..." Cried Izumi.

Grim suddenly brightened and ran into a building. The group followed him and looked at the building. They all sweat-dropped seeing it was a club for people who wished to fight each other. They entered and were led to a spectator seating area where they were hidden in the crowd. A large group of large men emerged from different doors and stood in a large ring.

In the center of the large men stood Grim looking around with a blank expression on his face.

"Alright! Welcome to the GMBR! The rules are simple! Your out if your knocked out of the ring, you lose consciousness, or withdraw. Any form of fighting is allowed. FIGHT!" Yelled a mans voice over a speaker.

The girls watched as Grim cracked his neck and stretched as a man attempted to attack him. Grim rose his palm up and slammed it into the man's chest sending him flying backwards out of the arena. Grim's face split into a grin and he jumped from large man to large man sending the flying out in a flurry of limbs. Soon he stood on a pile of men with a triumphant look on his face.

"Ah! That was a good warmup!" He yelled jumping from the pile and leaving while the girls followed. He led them to a food district where he happily browsed the foods until he came across a large layout of strawberries. He bought an entire bag and left with the bag he opened it and... Smelled the scent of strawberries.

"Hey!" Came a voice and Grim looked up to see Nishizawa running towards him with a bag of food in her arms

"You! Miss death punch! The one who is in love with Hayate!" Said Grim making Nishizawa turn into an embarrassed Chibi form.

"Y-y-you can't just say that to someone's face..." She whined.

"Ha! Your cute! If I wasn't already madly in love with a girl I might have been able to fall for you like that." Laughed Grim.

"Really!?" She asked glad for the compliment.

"Just so you know, I am in complete support of you." He said happily.

"Really!?" She said again now very happy.

"Yeah! The sooner the Poverty Butler gets taken the sooner I can stop worrying about him taking the woman I'm in love with." Said Grim happily.

"Ok! Then I'll support you too!" She said happily.

"Let's find a place to eat our food while we talk about our love lives!" Said Grim as they began to cross the road when two motorcycles came flying at them while they were on the crosswalk.

"Grim!" Said Hina in fear.

Grim threw the bag of strawberries into the air and slammed his hands onto the front of both the motorcycles grabbing onto them.

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" He roared swinging the poor drivers around before throwing them into the sky where they disappeared team rocket style.

"Nishizawa-San are you alri-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled seeing Nishizawa with several foods stuck in her mouth.

"I was so scared! I thought that if I was going to die I would eat as much food as I could!" Said Nishizawa through a muffled voice with tears running down her face.

"... Your an odd girl." He said looking into his hands. He saw the outline of what a bag would be blinking for a second before turning and seeing the spilled bag.

"NOOOO!" He yelled as they left the crossing lane.

"My poor strawberries..." Cried Grim while Nishizawa comforted him.

" it's okay... They were just strawberries..." Said Nishizawa sweat-dropping.

"Awww... I know but I remembered that the girl I love smells like strawberries..." Moaned Grim as they sat on a bench together.

"Awww... That's so cute." Said Nishizawa.

"... What's with this lovey dovey talk!?" Growled Hina.

"Oh? Is someone getting jealous?" Asked Miki.

"What!? Why would I be jealous of that girl!?" Asked Hina.

"Well... She may be able to make Grim take more time off, he could fall in love with her since the girl he is in love with seems to gate him right now, and maybe eventually he might move to live with her." Miki listed the possibilities.

"Why should I care?" Huffed Hina.

"Because he'll leave you and you won't be able to see him anymore." Said Miki.

"Oh..." Hina grew sad without understanding why.

"... So to pay off his debt he needs to work for that little girl for the next 40 years!?" Cried Nishizawa.

"Well, if someone were to pay 150 million for him then he would be free as long as they simply traded it for something. Like, he could spend a day working for you and you could consider the debt relieved." Said Grim thoughtfully.

"That's more than I can ever make..." Said Nishizawa tearfully.

"Hmm... Given the correct jobs... I could make it in three months..." Said Grim holding his chin and thinking.

"But... I'm too busy with my job as bodyguard to do other work... We'll just have to hope things work out for the best." Stated Grim smiling at Nishizawa.

"Right!" She said enthusiastically giving him a Popsicle.

"Thanks." He said taking it and eating it.

"Now they're sharing food... It's just like a date." Said Izumi.

"No! They're just having a good time as friends." Said Hinagiku.

"Well... I'm gonna take my leave..." Grim said standing up.

"Wait! First let's exchange email!" Said Nishizawa taking out her phone.

"Sure!" Grim said bringing out his phone and they traded emails.

"Look! Now they've traded emails! That's proof they could fall for each other." Said Risa.

"Would you three stop it!" Snapped Hina.

Grim left the area just stopping just next to the four girls but with them just out of sight. When he stopped he looked around and sniffed the air.

"...strawberries?" He asked looking around. "Meh, must be my imagination, I wonder how Hina-Chan is doing now..." He sighed and continued onwards. He was soon stopped by a green haired overly energetic 20 year old woman.

"Hey! Grim!" Yelled Katsura running to him.

"Ah! Yukiji! Does your butt need saving again?" Asked Grim.

"Waugh! Stop bringing that up each time we meet!" Cried Katsura.

"So what are you doing?" Asked Grim. "Your going to ask for alcohol money aren't you?" He asked with a dark look.

"N-no! I'm here because I've been meaning to thank you!" Said Katsura waving her hands.

"Eh? For what?" He asked with question marks floating around his head.

"When we first met ten years ago you helped me and my sister get away from some drunks." Said Katsura.

"Oh! That! You still remember that? I'm pretty sure Hina-Chan doesn't." Said Grim.

"Probably not, she was only six at the time after all. I'm surprised you remember it." She said grabbing his hand and leading him away.

"What don't you remember?" Asked Miki confused.

"How am I supposed to know?" Asked Hina with a tick mark on her head.

"You knew Grim-Kun when he was six?" Asked Izumi.

"I don't know!" Barked Hina.

"Those drunks really didn't know what was coming did they?" Laughed Grim as he and Katsura walked into a restaurant.

"..." Hinagiku frowned as a hazy image of a small red haired boy stood in front of her with his hand held out.

"Was that...?" She murmured to herself.

The four girls made their way into the restaurant and sat in a boot behind Grim and Katsura. The two of them were drinking while they waited for their food.

"Ohohoho... Should you really be drinking that Grim? Your not old enough are you?" Giggled Katsura already drunk.

"Hahaha! Old enough to fight to the death but not drink? Please." Laughed Grim slightly tipsy.

"About what you did ten years ago..." Said Katsura suddenly sober. "How could me and Hina repay you?" She asked.

"Hmm... Payment huh? I'm not sure if you need to. I think it's good enough being able to live with Hina-Chan." He said crossing his arms and sighing.

Hina choked on her drink and almost spun around.

"Eh? How is that payment?" Asked Katsura.

"Well, she is a beautiful woman. She is incredibly kind, and worries for me. She always is looking out for people, she can take out a full grown man, she can do so much work and even if she is tired she won't show it to her friends and family." Grim listed some. Of the grand features of Hinagiku making her blush behind him.

"But... I believe her best feature is her determination. Ten years ago when I was trying to fight off those men for you guys she grabbed a stick and tried to fight them with me. She saved my life from one of the men when they brought out a metal bat and she knocked them down before he could hit me. Even when she got hit she kept fighting alongside me. And that was the reason I fell in love with her." Grim said with a charmed voice.

Hinagiku had stopped cold. His last sentence running through her head over and over again. She felt as if her face was on fire and she covered it with her hands.

"But it's a shame." Said Grim with sadness echoing through his voice. "She could never fall in love with me. I'm just her bodyguard, every time I save her she will put it to me doing my job rather than protecting her out of love. In fact, the other night when we were alone together and she hugged me in fear, as soon as another guy came around she pushed me away. I guess I'm just someone who can't ever find love." Lamented Grim falling across the table.

"Wow, Hina that's just cruel." Whispered Miki as they got their food.

"No! I didn't mean... I just... I was..." Hina stuttered as the girls gave her disappointed looks.

"H-here you go sir, one strawberry cake, with strawberry frosting, topped with strawberries." Said a maid handing the plate to Grim.

"Thank you." Said Grim making the girl blush as she ran away.

"You know, you could have any other girl than Hina if you wanted." Said Katsura as she drank more.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't think of another girl as special or cute as Hina-Chan." Said Grim finishing the cake.

"By the way, what's up with the strawberries?" Asked Katsura.

"Oh? You haven't noticed? Hina-Chan has the scent of strawberries around her all the time. So I eat strawberries. She once said that I smell like cherries but I think that was just because I was telling her about her scent." Said Grim standing and leaving money on the table.

"Well, I'm going to go home now. It's been a busy day." Said Grim waving goodbye to Katsura and passing Hina and the others without seeing them.

Hinagiku was blushing madly so she looked down to her food... A cherry pie.

END

Sorry if it's an abrupt end but I got bored of the stalking thing and wanted to finish quickly. Also I'm getting tired right now so I just wanted to finish and upload. So...

R&R


	11. A Day with Nishizawa

Chapter eleven, this chapter is another one of my own. I really, really hate doing this before chapter note but I keep doing it anyway. Anyway, onto the chapter.

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.

You read now.

"Hina-Chan!" Yelled Grim running into her office and pulling out a poster about the free-for all marathon. "Let's pair up!" He yelled.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Aw. I thought so..." Said Grim falling to the ground.

"I'm going with Miki." She said signing a paper.

"I figured as much. Lately it's easy to tell how you will act when I ask you something." Said Grim sitting on a couch.

"How so?"

"Well, when I ask if we can do something no matter what you say no. And when I ask you an actual question you give me short answers. It's been like this since my day off... I guess you just really enjoyed my absence." He explained.

"It's not like that!" She said blushing at remembering what she overheard him say to her sister.

"A-anyway... I have a question for you." She said trying to steer away from the subject.

"Yeah?"

"What...what would you do if the girl you loved rejected you?" She asked.

"Hmm... I would probably try to go after her anyway... But if she truly made it clear she wouldn't ever love me then I would try and either find a new love... Or kill myself." He said the last three looks with a dark expression.

"W-well... Do you have any other girl in mind if you can't love her?" Hinagiku asked sweating about his dark answer.

"Well... I do have one..." He said uncertainly.

"Really?" Hina said somehow feeling annoyed that he did.

"Yeah, one of the Poverty Butler's old friends... Her name is Ayumu Nishizawa." Said Grim casually.

'That girl!?' Thought Hina.

"She can be really cute at times. Unfortunately like me she has a love of her own. Although in her case she may have a bit more luck than me." He said smiling and remembering when he said she was in love with Hayate and how cute she became.

"Why don't you try for her then?" Asked Hina ignoring the twinge she felt in her chest.

"Well... I believe that my love is a great person still. She is always trying to help people and is afraid of very few things... Except foxfires and moving dolls." He chuckled at the last part and Hina grew red in anger.

"Well! If it were me you liked I would definitely not like you if you went and talked about me behind my back." She said angrily making Grim choke.

"W-what!? You really think she would hate me!?" He said turning and looking at her before deflating.

"I see... I'm not meant to love another..." He said in a weak voice.

"Grim?" Asked Hina.

"A miserable creature like me doesn't deserve to love the beautiful woman I've set my heart on..." He moaned falling to the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Asked Hina running over to him.

"It's okay Hina... If I die I'm sure the world will be better off... After all I'm hated by her..." He said muffled into the ground.

"I don't think it's that bad..." Hina said now feeling guilty.

"No... You were right... I'm sure that's exactly how she would react... I'm just scum that needs to be burned and tossed to the wind..." He lamented.

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad." She tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Hina-Chan... I'm going to go and take a break..." He said as he got up and slowly made his way to the elevator passing the student council members white as a ghost. He entered the elevator and barley had the energy to press the down button.

"What did you say to him?" Asked Miki.

"N-nothing!" Said Hina waving her hands.

"Poor Grim-Kun. He must really be put down. I've only ever seen him like that when he was told he only had a week to live by a false doctor." Said Izumi.

"Wow. You made him feel as if he's dying. What did you do?" Asked Risa and the three girls turned to look at Hinagiku.

"W-well... He was making jokes about the girl he loved and I told him that she might hate him if she knew what he was saying and he turned into that." She explained thinking they would side with her.

"So... You told him that the girl he has been in love with for the past ten years of his life... And the one he would die for... Hates him?" Asked Miki.

"Poor Grim-Kun..." Said Izumi

"He might kill himself now." Said Risa.

"No! He wouldn't!" Cried Hina shocked.

"Unless... Do you suppose he might have another he could like?" Asked Miki.

"Well... He did say there was one girl..." Said Hina feeling the pain in her chest again.

"Oh? Is it Nishizawa?" Asked Risa.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Well, you might not need to worry for long after all." Said Miki shrugging her shoulders and turning from Hina.

"What do you mean by that!?" Demanded Hina.

"Well, if he harbors some feelings for Nishizawa and he continues to get this same abuse from you, then there's a large chance that he will fall in love with her." Said Izumi thinking hard.

"If only you guys put this much effort into studies... But why should I care who Grim is in love with?" Asked Hina nearly wincing from the pain in her chest.

"True, why should you? After all, he is just a guy who is always alleviating your pains, working for you, making you laugh, and giving advice when you need it, saving you, and even giving you a shoulder to cry on. Why would you care if he loved another woman?" Said Miki.

"Right! We're just friends!" Huffed Hina turning away.

"Why don't we follow him again?" Asked Miki.

"Then we can see if he really likes her or not!" Said Izumi.

"No! It is an invasion of his personal space!" Said Hina angry now.

"Fine, fine." Said Miki.

"Oh! Maybe they will meet and go on a date!" Said Izumi happily.

"What!?" Said Hinagiku turning.

"Well, it's Saturday, and Nishizawa could meet with Grim like before and they might go out to eat... Maybe shopping..." Miki baited.

Suddenly Hinagiku heard her cellphone ring and she pulled it out seeing it was Grim.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey! Hina-Chan, I'm sorry but I'm gonna take a day off again. I met up with Nishizawa again, maybe I might fall for her like you said I should." Grim's voice said over the phone.

"O-okay..." Said Hina widening her eyes in shock.

"Thanks Hina-Chan! Bye." Grim hung up.

"Maybe they might do 'this' and 'that!' Said Izumi.

"Th-this? Th-that?" Asked Hina shaking slightly.

"Maybe one day they'll have children and live in the same house!" Said Risa.

An image flashed past Hina's mind of Grim and Nishizawa living in the same home. Grim had what looked like a smaller him on his shoulders and has holding the hand of a little girl with hair like Nishizawa. Nishizawa had a large round stomach indicating a third child on the way and the family looked to be happy.

"Looks like Hina won't ever be able to experience any of those things with Grim." Said Miki.

The same image from before flashed by except Hina replaced Nishizawa and the little girl's hair was pink.

"M-maybe we should at least check on them..." Said Hina taking a step towards the elevator.

"We thought you'd never ask." Said Miki taking her arm and leading her to the elevator with the others following.

They left the school grounds and went to the town. They found the two in a dining area with both of them eating multiple different plates of food.

"...and the dragon ate your little hamster!?" Laughed Grim taking a spoonful of strawberry pie.

"Yeah... But I vowed I would return and take Hayate-Kun back!" Said Nishizawa confidently.

"Hmm... I wonder what my avatar would be..." Pondered Grim taking another bite of strawberry pie.

"You? I think you would be something like a rhino or a bull." Said Nishizawa.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Asked Grim.

"The way you charge ahead when Hinagiku is in danger." Said Nishizawa.

"Heh, it's not just Hinagiku I'd save you as well. Say you were in danger, I would rush to save you as well." Grim said with a large smile.

"Why would you save me too?" Asked Nishizawa.

"Well... Nishizawa-San is my friend... And I won't let my friends be hurt." Said Grim as a bubbly aura seemed to form around him as he smiled at her. Nishizawa blushed and heard a ba-dump noise.

'Eh? What's with the ba-dump?' Nishizawa thought.

"Call me Ayumu." She nearly whispered.

"Eh? Ayumu-San?" Asked Grim sounding it out before nodding and smiling.

"Well then! If I can call you a new name then call me something else!" Said Grim.

"What would I call you?" Asked Nishizawa.

"Well, Grim is an American name, in Japanese it is Kibishi." Said Grim.

"Okay... Kibishi-Kun." Said Nishizawa sounding it out and smiling.

Grim sighed and looked into his food.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nishizawa.

"I think Hina-Chan hates me again... She yelled at me and told me that I should love a different girl than the one I am in love with..." He said depressed.

"Really? She just keeps hurting you doesn't she?" Said Nishizawa patting him on the back.

"You really do hurt him a lot." Said Miki.

"I-I don't mean to!" Said Hina.

"This reminds me... How did you fall in love with her?" Asked Nishizawa.

"Well... It was ten years ago. I had just quit another job as a bodyguard and I was walking past an alleyway. I heard a scuffle and two women crying, one was a little girl around six, the same age I was and a high school girl." Said Grim sitting back and letting his eyes glaze over as he remembered.

"There were five men, they were obviously drunk and were trying to get money from the girls. Then the little one tried to get away and one of them kicked her down and stepped on her. Another of them tried to feel up the older girl and I felt a rage build in me. I charged in and head butted the man on top of the girl sending him flying, set to terrorizing them for attacking two innocent girls." He relived the moments in his head frowning at the memory of the men.

Hina felt her back ache as if someone were stepping on her and flashes of a red haired kid beating up men flashed through her head again. One flash showed him kicking one off of her, another showed him biting another's arm, and a third lifting her sister away from a blunt weapon.

"Then they brought out weapons, they were in reality loansharks who had gotten drunk and were trying to round up more drinking money from people who had already paid them. They converged on me hitting me with metal bats and other blunt objects. I thought I was done for as I couldn't find an opening to attack... Then SHE saved me. The little girl grabbed one of the men's legs making him stumble allowing me to attack the others easily and send them running." Grim finished his story with love struck eyes.

"Wow... That's a little better then when me and Ayasaki-Kun met..." Said Nishizawa.

"Really how did you and Hayate meet..." Grim and Nishizawa were brought into conversation while Hina sank to the ground.

"What a great story!" Said Izumi tearfully.

"So much emotion..." Said Miki.

"What cruel people..." Said Risa.

"I-I remember..." Said Hina remembering after the nice dint she ran and hugged the mysterious boy and kissed his cheek before returning to her sister who also thanked him.

"That... Was Grim?" She asked looking at the man who was happily eating a strawberry.

"What!? She kissed you!?" Said Nishizawa standing up in surprise.

"Eep!" Said Hina startled.

"Yeah, I think it was in thanks but she was the first girl to kiss me and I think that was when I fell in love."

"I can't believe you got the kiss from your love already!" Exclaimed Nishizawa

"I did, but I still believe that you can get together with Poverty Butler!" Said Grim cheering her on.

"Right!" Said Nishizawa nodding confidently.

"Although, I gotta say I'm jealous of him." Said Grim leaning back in his chair.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"Any guy would be lucky to have a pretty girl like you so loyal to them." He said smiling.

"Really!? Well! I think that any girl would be lucky to have a manly guy like you loving them." She said.

"Ha! If we say things like that it sounds like we might end up together!" Said Grim looking seriously into her eyes.

Hina felt herself grow pale watching as they got closer and closer... Before they both burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! I really can't imagine you leaving Hayate for me!" Laughed Grim.

"And you leaving Hinagiku for me!" Laughed Nishizawa.

"Ah... It's great having a friend who gets jokes like these..." Said Grim wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ahaha... I haven't laughed like this in a while..." Said Nishizawa.

"Heh, if you ever need a laugh just come to me." Said Grim sighing happily.

A ring sounded from Nishizawa's pocket and she brought out her phone.

"Oh, my mom wants me to come home. She says that my brother keeps dazing off while working thinking about some girl he met." Said Nishizawa putting away her phone and standing up.

"I'll walk you home, after all there are a lot of shady people in this city." Said Grim also standing up.

"No, you don't need to do that..." Said Nishizawa.

"Come on, it's what friends do after all. You probably are the only girl I know who is an actual friend." Said Grim smiling down at her,

"Fine. There's no arguing with you is there." Said Nishizawa sighing.

"Well, if your Hina-Chan you can just crush my will by making feel bad." Laughed Grim as they started walking.

"Ouch." Said Miki.

"Why would he say that?" Asked Hina feeling angry.

"Because that's what you do. In a moment of anger you say hurtful things making him think you hate him." Said Risa.

"But-" Hina stopped when she turned and saw Grim and Nishizawa leaning over a stone fence looking over a waterfall.

"Hellooooo!" Yelled Grim as the echo came flying back.

Nishizawa leaned in further to yell but someone ran past grabbing her purse off her waist pushing her further making her lose her balance. She began to tip forwards over the ledge.

"Ayumu-San!" Yelled Grim attempting at grabbing her and managing to get her legs as she tipped over the edge dangling her by her legs over the edge.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Nishizawa.

"It's okay! I got you!" Yelled Grim looking down before his face turned red and he looked away again.

"Pull me up!" Yelled Nshizawa not noticing her skirt was currently flipped over exposing her panties.

"O-okay!" Said Grim lifting her up... And making her land on top of him.

"Kibishi-Kun?" Asked Nishizawa looking around.

She looked down and saw the top of his head sticking out from order her skirt. Needless to say she was startled and screamed.

"That... That idiot!" Fumed Hinagiku.

"It's okay, we do things like this to Grim all the time and he just shrugs it off saying he only gets embarrassed around the girl he loves." Said Miki pointing at Grim.

"He'll just apologize calmly dating it was his mistake." She said as Nishizawa leaped off him.

"Kibishi-Kun! I'm sorry!" Said Nishizawa holding his shoulders.

"I-I think I'm going to die... If blood loss..." Moaned Grim.

"Huh? Did you cut yourself!?" Asked Nishizawa looking around before noticing his nosebleed.

"Eh?" Asked Miki wide eyed.

"M-maybe he was just hit in the face really hard." Said Hina.

"Maybe he could fall for her. I didn't actually think he would though." Said Miki.

"Grim-Kun must be confused now." Said Izumi.

"Passing out now..." Said Grim collapsing.

"Kibishi-Kun!" Said Nishizawa shaking him back and forth.

"What is she doing?" Asked Risa.

"I'm not sure." Said Miki.

"Alright! As a friend it is my duty to try and help him!" Said Nishizawa as she grabbed Grim's legs and began to drag him away with his head bouncing on rocks and different objects.

"... I don't know where he lives!" Yelled Nishizawa holding her head.

"Ah! His phone! He must have friends who I can call!" She said reaching into one of Grim's pockets and pulling out his phone.

"L-let's see... Contacts! Poverty Butler, Jackass Rich Guy, Cute Hamster, Scurge, Drunk Teacher, Crazy Scientist, Hina-Chan... THE ONLY ONE I RECOGNIZE IS THE LAST ONE!" She yelled at the phone.

Nshizawa sighed. "I guess I'll call her then..." She said calling Hina.

Hina scrambled to grab her phone when it rang and she carefully answered.

"Hello?" She asked sweating a lot.

"H-hello. I'm a friend of Kib-Grim. He's passed out in town next to the tourist attraction waterfall." Said Nishizawa.

"Good. I'm near there so I'll come get him." Said Hina.

"I'll leave him here, I need to get home to help my mother." Said Nishizawa hanging up and leaving the phone with Grim before quickly leaving.

Hinagiku and the three walked to Grim and Hina lifted him up putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You know Hina, it looks like Grim is hugging you like that." Said Miki taking his other arm.

"Shut up." Growled Hina distracted by the smell of cherries that was making her head spin. Slowly the three of them made their way to Hina and Grim's home where they laid Grim to sleep and Hina herself went to her own room exhausted by the events of the day.

"I don't care who he's with..." Sighed Hina into her pillow.

END

Well! Another 3000 word chapter for you! I know, another stalking chapter. Ima gonna try harder so as to not do da stalking stuff as much. The next chapter will get the marathon stuff out of the way for us, and we will get more Grim x Hinagiku action then.

See ya.

R&R


	12. Marathon day

Chapter twelve time! It's the chapter of the marathon free style whatever running and stuff! Grim will be replacing Miki in partnering with Hina and since Nagi doesn't win anyway, I'm gonna let Grim win. To da chapter!

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.

You read now.

Grim stretched his arms and cracked his neck while standing next to Hina at the start of the race. He looked around taking notice of his competition. Unfortunately most of them were average students and the rest were people he could easily beat. In fact, the one person he would have trouble against is his partner.

"Hina-Chan... I feel that this will be pretty easy for the two of us." Said Grim as he pulled at his collar bothered by the heat.

"Hmm... I think that your being too confident." Said Hina also stretching.

"... Not if you know what I've done before." Said Grim sighing.

"What did you pull half a city block while running without noticing?" Joked Hina.

"..." She looked at him after he didn't say anything for a moment.

"You did..." She said staring.

"How was I supposed to know I was stuck?!" Yelled Grim.

"Stuck on what!?" Yelled Hina.

"... Suspension cables from a bridge..." He said sheepishly.

"... Are you real?" Asked Hina shaking her head.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have said that." Said Grim scratching his head while sweat-dropping.

"But still... You can't leave Hayate out of the running. Or the other butlers." Said Hina.

"Hmm... Butlers? Well if you rank the staff under the pay of most rich people I generally goes: Slave, Servant, Guards, Special Services, Maids, Butlers, and at the top is Bodyguards." Said Grim turning to look at her.

"So your at the top of the ranks!" Said Hina in surprise.

"Eh? No, not just at the top. I am an awarded Bodyguard. One who has rescued those of noble blood or of political importance to a nation. Hence, I have achieved an even higher rank. Such a rank allows me to disobey the orders of my master if I deem it necessary." Boasted Grim.

"What about the bodyguards hidden within the students?" Asked Hina.

"Eh? ... That reminds me... We may be targeted due to the fact I'm famous among bodyguards." Said Grim with his hand scratching his chin.

"What's the point of a bodyguard who just draws more danger!?" Yelled Hina.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled shrinking before her anger.

Suddenly the race began and the two were surrounded instantly by many students.

"Eh? What's this then?" Asked Grim.

"We are the bodyguards of Hakuou! We have come to defeat you for three reasons!" Yelled a familiar man stepping forwards.

The man who stepped forwards had short black hair, and had glasses. He was wearing the Hakuou boys uniform. He is the same man who stopped Grim and Hina at school once.

"Oh? Three reasons? Also, what is the Hinagiku fan club president doing here?" Asked Grim poking the man in the chest.

"You dare to insult this school's prestigious Kaiazaku!?" Yelled the man pushing Grim back.

"Uh, yes?" Said Grim deadpanning.

"I will be the best Bodyguard in the school! I will take your Awarded Bodyguard title! And I shall take the role of being the president's bodyguard! And! We shall drive you out of this school so that you will stop blackmailing and bothering Hinagiku-Sama!" Stated Kaiazaku as the men converged on them.

Grim began to fend off the attacks while standing in the same spot and keeping the men from Hinagiku. Grim had a crease in his forehead as he was protecting Hina showing he was in deep thought.

Hina sat cross legged on the ground watching in silence while human forms were tossed past here due to Grim's impenetrable shield of defense. Although... Something was off. Grim wasn't showing any emotion as he fought the men, instead he had the same perplexed expression on his face as he continuously backhanded people who were trying to attack them.

"Hey, Hina-Chan?" Asked Grim turning to her while pushing people away.

"Yeah?" Asked Hina looking up at him.

"Is it a problem that I'm always around you?" He asked uppercutting someone.

"No? Why would you think that?" Asked Hina.

"Well, that guy said that I was bothering you. So I was wondering if you would like me to stop." He replied kicking several men back.

"No! I don't want you to leave!" Said Hina quickly before her eyes widened and she turned away while blushing.

"Eh? Well okay-" began Grim but the ringleader of the attackers sprang on him.

"See! She fears you! You are a bother and she is too scared of you to tell you so. She just wants you to die!" He yelled taking something out of his pocket and ramming it into Grim's chest.

"You really think that whatever you have lying around in your pocket can stop... Grim... Grim?" Hina began to boast but Grim sank to his knees with his body shaking.

Then Hina saw the small pool of blood gathering below Grim. Sticking out of Grim's chest was the hilt of a knife.

"Come on Grim! You can't die!" Yelled Hina grabbing his shoulders.

"I see..." He said in a hollow voice.

"What? What do you see!?" She yelled holding him.

"It makes sense now... How Hina-Chan would get angry at me for little things... She hates me... She wishes for me to leave her... She wants me dead..." He continued with his eyes glazing over with a dull film.

"No! Grim! I don't want you dead!" She screamed with tears flowing freely.

"I'm sorry... Hina-Chan... To... Have... Bothered you..." Gasped Grim as his body have out and he sank fully into Hina unmoving.

Hina's eyes widened and she slowly looked down at Grim while shaking. She buried her face in his hair. Bathing her senses in the fading scent of cherries.

"Come, President. You don't need to act anymore. He's dead." Said Kaiazaku bending down and touching her shoulder causing her to flinch backwards. He snarled and grabbed her arm painfully.

"No! No! No! Grim! Help!" She screamed as she was pulled from Grim's body.

"President! Put this awful person behind you! He can't hurt you now!" He said through gritted teeth as a large shadow looked behind him without his notice.

"Yeah Prez. The you won't hurt you know. After all. I. Only. Want. To. Hurt. This. Guy." Said the large shadow.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Kaiazaku turning and widening his eyes as he saw the hilt of a knife at eye level with him.

"Now, Hina-Chan. Please turn away for now." Said Grim cracking his knuckles as his irises flickered red.

"Y-yeah..." Hina turned herself away and soon heard the sounds of yelling, crunches, groans, screams, and a sudden eerie silence. She soon felt herself being lifted up and carried at a fist speed.

"Grim! What happened!?" She asked a looking at him.

"Can't tell you." He said grinning.

"Why not!?"

"Because then you'd be an accomplice." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"W-w-what?" She asked shaking as she looked at his happy face. She calmed down feeling something hard hit her in the side. She looked down and gasped seeing a wooden hilt stick out of the space between her and Grim.

"Your still injured! You can't be carrying me!" She yelled at him.

"... But it's not the only knife now." He said sweating.

"What!?" She said coldly.

"Well... It seems they all had weapons..." He said as Hina looked over the his shoulder to see many swords and knifes sticking out of his back.

"You need to get better!" Yelled Hina.

"Ow! Stop moving! You're pushing it in deeper!" He said flinching in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She yelled as they came to a stop and Grim set her down.

"Here, let's just walk from here." Said Grim as he moved to take another step and suddenly stopped cold.

"Grim?" Asked Hina.

"I... I can't move!" He said as he tried moving more but a creaking sound was heard along with the sound of wires drawing tightly together.

"Did you think you could be rid of me so easily?" Asked Kaiazaku emerging from the woods.

"Yes." Said Grim looking at him with a deadpan.

"I have wrapped you in a thin net of metal wires attached to trees that have grown to ridiculous you move too much it will cut through your skin." Kaiazaku continued.

"So... Your saying you tied me up? Well. By now you should know you can't kill me. So why tie me up?" Asked Grim somehow rearranging himself to be in a levitating hammock position.

"Didn't you know the second reward for winning the race?" Asked the man in front of them.

"Eh?" Asked Grim.

"The reward is a kiss from the president of Hakuou." Said Kaiazaku evilly.

"What!?" Yelled both Grim and Hina.

"I will win, and I will make the Prez. My girlfriend." Said Kaiazaku.

"... Yup... I'm gonna beat you. Hina-Chan. Permission to use my full power?" Asked Grim turning to look at Hina who nodded uncertainly.

Grim let his face split into a massive grin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Through the fires that rage in hell..." He began a chant as his eyes began to glow red.

"...And the light that shines above. Through the machinations of man. Through the perils of nature. A bodyguard will protect, if given the chance, they will lay down their lives for their lords. I, Grim Kibishi Tourima accept this call. And I cast of the limits of the mortal bonds and free myself for the protection of Hinagiku Katsura and her prides." He chanted as his muscles bulged and his hair grew and spiked towards his back.

He opened his eyes and took a step forwards. The sound of wood breaking sounded through the woods.

"A-an oath of protection!? But... Bodyguards are said to have abandoned those for hundreds of years!" Exclaimed Kaiazaku.

"HRRRRAAAAHHHHH" roared Grim taking more steps forwards as centuries old trees bent down towards him as he moved further and further ahead. He came to stand before Kaiazaku who looked up in fear of the man before him.

The sun was behind Grim's head creating a halo of light around him and shadowing his face as behind him and to the left and right giant trees were bent to the ground as if they were bowing. All that Kaiazaku could see of Grim's face was two glowing red orbs and the glint of sharp teeth

"MoVe... oR YoU DiE." Roared a booming demonic voice. Kaiazaku calmly backed away from the terrifying menace before him.

Grim began to move forwards again ripping the giant trees from the ground and walking forwards. Hina sat back staring wide eyed at the fearsome force that was before her. She quivered and fell to the ground shaking with fear.

"You see? He is a monster. He only wishes to win so as to take advantage of you." Said Kaiazaku smiling smugly.

"T- t-this isn't Grim..." Said Hina quivering.

"This IS him. This is his true self. A monster only intent on taking advantage of you. He can't hide anything from you now." Laughed Kaiazaku.

Then the two of them heard the mantra Grim was chanting over and over again as his skin was cut by wires and his bones bent from the weight of the trees and earth he was pulling.

"PrOtEcT HiNa-ChAn... pRoTeCt... HeR WiShEs... SaVe HiNa-ChAn... I WiLL nOt FaiL mY HiNa ChAn..." He chanted gaining more speed and damaging himself further.

"G-Grim?" Asked Hina standing and feeling a warm feeling in her.

"I sHaLL NoT LeT HeR Be KisSeD bY aNy OtHeR ThAn ThE OnE sHe LoVeS..." He roared breaking Into a full sprint making the objects behind him break and and bounce after him. He soon broke from the line of trees and found himself at a bridge confronted by Hayate and Nagi.

"Grim?" Asked Hayate turning and looking at him in shock.

"I-I don't think he's okay!" Said Nagi scared.

"MoVe... YoU ArE In ThE WaY..." Said Grim walking forwards now pulling half the forest with him as the trees and wires got tangled.

Hayate and Nagi both scrambled to get out of the way as Grim came to the edge of a large drop. He took a step back and jumped. He missed the edge of the other side but dug his fingers into the solid rock face and began to climb slowly dangling his heavy load below him.

He made it over the edge with his fingers now bleeding and hauled the trees over the edge.

"What happened to him?" Asked Hayate.

"It's obvious isn't it? He went into super Sayain so he could win this for Hinagiku." Said Nagi.

"I don't think Grim is a super Sayain." Said Hayate sweat-dropping.

Hina burst out of the line of trees to see Grim on the other side of the gap and making his way towards the finish.

"Grim!" She cried running and passing the two partners and making her way across the bridge without stopping to think about her fear of heights. She soon caught up with him but she caught up with him just as he passed the finish. He collapsed to the ground and the wires around him fell loose and his transformation changed back to normal.

"Grim!" She shouted again running to his side. He was breathing heavily and his injuries were taking a toll.

"See... I told you... It would be... Easy..." He huffed before closing his eyes.

"Grim!? Grim!" Yelled Hina shaking him.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm just tired! Do you see what I pulled across the Hakuou campus!?" Yelled Grim.

"O-oh.." Said Hina blushing in embarrassment.

"Well... Im happy for your worry. It means you don't hate me yet." Laughed Grim sitting up.

"But... I think I really need. To get to an infirmary." He said standing shakily.

Hina helped Grim make his way off the race area and to an infirmary where she let Grim lay down to rest. She left him and came back later after she had purchased a fruity drink from a school vending machine. She came back when while sipping from it and noticed Grim was awake.

"Ohh... My limbs feel like lead..." He groaned sitting up slowly.

"Oh, your awake!" Said Hina running over.

"Good morning." He moaned rubbing his eyes.

"Well... We won." Said Hina after a moment of awkward silence.

"See? Told you we would!" Laughed Grim before coughing in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow... Broken ribs..." He grimaced.

"I'm surprised that's it. You pulled half a forest across the entire campus." Said Hina.

"Yeah, oaths are like that." Laughed Grim before more coughing.

"What... Is an oath?"asked Hina remembering the demon she saw earlier that day.

"An Oath of Protection. It is the ultimate power a bodyguard can use. It is a verbal representation of the Bodyguard's wish to protect their master. It will warp their body to create a being that holds all the current potential of the person. It removes all the limiters placed on a person's body and removes the sense of pain. Essentially they become millions of times more powerful the protect or serve their masters." Explained Grim.

"And... What were you protecting me from?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Er... Well you would have been forced to somebody against your wishes." Said Grim sheepishly.

"But you won. So now I need to kiss you." Said Hina while blushing.

"Er... I didn't think about that." Mumbled Grim. He turned to say something to Hina when his eyes lit up seeing the drink she had sipped from.

"Hold on... Give me a sip of that drink." he said grabbing the drink.

"Eh?" Asked Hina as he drank it.

"There. Now we don't need to worry about the kiss." Said Grim.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Hina.

"I just acted on an indirect kiss. The rules never said it had to be a direct one." Grinned Grim.

"..." Hina didn't say anything and she looked down with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"H-Hina-Chan?" Asked Grim.

"Who said it would be so bad to kiss you!?" She yelled. "Or do you not want to kiss me!?" She pushed him over making hit his head off a bedpost knocking him out. Without noticing Hina ran from the infirmary.

END

Well... THANK GOD I FINISHED THIS AWFUL CHAPTER! I have been working at this for far too long. It was an annoying chapter that I just needed to finish. Well... I guess that's it then. Remember to review.


	13. Resignation

Another chapter! Chapter 13! It begins the day after the previous chapter and Grim doesn't remember Hina hitting him nor her complaint about him not kissing her. It's the Valentines day chapter!

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler

You read now.

We settle on the scene of Hina as she makes it to the school and is greeted by many girls who were running about the campus with boxes of chocolates in their hands.

"What's going on!?" Asked Hina.

"Oh, I'd forgotten. Today is valentines day." Said Grim walking up behind her.

"So that's why they're in a frenzy." Said Hina bracing herself for the mountain of offers she would get... But she heard the screams of the girls and she looked and saw them crowding Grim who had arrived as well.

"Please! Ladies! Ack!" Grim was dragged down into the mob of girls who pushed chocolates into his hands before running away.

Eventually the mob ebbed away leaving a pile of boxes with Grim's limbs sticking out. He pulled himself out before turning towards the pile and scratching his head.

"So many..." Sighed Grim. He then set to stacking all of the boxes before lifting them up unsteadily.

Both Grim and Hinagiku turned hearing a lone girl scream. Nishizawa was at the entrance of the school and some guards were trying to capture her.

"Yo!" Yelled Grim throwing the boxes into the air before pushing the guards away and catching the boxes again.

"Ayumu-San?" Asked Grim.

"Kibishi-Kun!" Yelled Nishizawa looking up at him... And his mountain of chocolates.

"What's with all those chocolates!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. The girls in the school have been giving me some valentines day chocolates." Said Grim as he began to unpack some chocolates and pop them into his mouth.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have some obligatory chocolates for you!" Said Nishizawa before pulling out a red box and giving it to him.

"Thanks." Said Grim opening and eating one. His eyes lit up and he chewed slowly.

"Wow! You're a great chef!" Said Grim.

"Really!?" Said Nishizawa happily.

"Yeah! You'd make a fine wife for a lucky man. You better be careful, I might fall for you." Laughed Grim.

"That couldn't be!" Laughed Nishizawa.

"Wow. It's like they're a couple already." Said Izumi walking up behind Hina with her two friends.

"No, that's just obligatory chocolates." Said Hina.

"What about the friendly chatter?" Asked Miki.

"...And then I leaped off the cliff with the trees attached to me!" Grim was saying while motioning with his hands.

"Wow! So you can do things like that!?" Asked Nishizawa.

"Yeah! But enough about me. I bet I know why you're here!" Said Grim clasping her shoulder.

"Eh!?" Said Nishizawa.

"Your here to give Hayate his chocolates aren't you!" Laughed Grim.

"Then don't let me stop you!" Grim took Nishizawa's hand and brought her over to Hina and the others.

"Hina-Chan! This is my friend Nishizawa! I can't remember if you met her or not but she needs romantic help!" He said as Nishizawa covered her face from embarrassment.

"You idiot! Don't shout things like that!" Yelled Hinagiku hitting him over the head.

"I sorry!" Said Grim hiding behind Nishizawa.

"H-hello." Said Nishizawa.

"So, what's wrong?" Asked Hinagiku.

"I-I have chocolates for a boy..." Answered Nishizawa timidly.

"Okay, what's the name of the boy? I can call him to a room for the two of you so you can give them to him." Said Hinagiku.

"H-Hayate Ayasaki." She said.

"Eh? Hayate?" Hina felt a twinge in her chest she couldn't place.

"Come on! I'll show you to your room." Said Grim sweeping Nishizawa off her feet in princess carry style and running towards the clock tower.

"... Grim..." Sighed Hina before slowly making her way after them.

Later, Hayate entered the student council room and walked to Hina's desk passing a loopy Grim who was laying on a couch with hundreds of boxes opened around him.

"So... Much... Chocolate..." He moaned rolling onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Hinagiku-San." Said Hayate.

"Why are you apologizing?" Asked Hina.

"Poverty... Butler... Has... Guest..." Said Grim pointing towards the room Nishizawa was in.

Hayate went into the room and several minutes later Nishizawa came running out stepping on Grim before making it to the elevator.

Hayate came out several minutes later with a rectangle box.

"Hayate-Kun, what did she say?" Asked Hinagiku.

"She gave me this saying that we should preserve our friendship." Said Hayate.

"Go after her!" Said Hina pushing him and making him run. He also stomped on Grim.

"Why... People... Hurt..." Moaned Grim.

"What's wrong with you? You've gone through worse." Said Hina.

"About that... I have an odd allergic reaction to chocolate..." Said Grim sitting up with his eyes spinning.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hina.

"It's essentially... Getting drunk..." He said standing and stumbling around.

"Is that a real condition?" Asked Hina.

"Apparently. Due to my stressed life chocolate seems to alleviate my stress to the point where I feel able to do whatever I want like a drunk..." He explained tripping over a chair and falling over again.

Hina sighed and took him by his arm.

"It's a good thing we need to leave now anyway." She said pulling him to the elevator.

"Ooh... Last time I had chocolate like this I think that I kissed the princess of a foreign country..." Said Grim as the elevator doors closed and they began to descend.

"Don't try anything." Said Hina dangerously.

"I know... Hina would only want something like that from the man she loves." Said Grim with his eyes swirling faster.

"Y-yeah." Said Hina blushing and looking the other way.

The doors opened revealing a scene that neither if them would have overly enjoyed seeing.

Scurge was standing behind Katsura with his arms wrapped around her and he was nuzzling her neck while Katsura smiled with happiness. Scurge had a box of chocolates in his hand.

"Eh! Onee-Chan!" Said Hina making the couple jump.

"Hina!" Said Katsura spinning towards the elevator.

"Good job!" Said Grim giving Scurge a shaky thumbs up.

"... You had too much chocolate didn't you?" Asked Scurge.

"That's not the point! Onee-Chan! What is this!? Are you drunk!?" Yelled Hina pointing a finger at the two of them.

"We are a happy couple." Said Scurge putting his arms around Katsura and kissing her cheek making Katsura nearly melt.

"Damn you! You... Your making every single person in the world jealous!" Yelled Grim going into a chibi phase and waving his arms around in anger.

"If your so jealous just ask a girl out. Why not Hinagiku here?" Asked Scurge.

"Eh!?" Yelled both Grim and Hinagiku.

"Hina-Chan?" Asked Grim turning his head with a confused expression.

"I-I-I w-w-wouldn't even..." Began Hina with steam coming out of her ears.

"Yeah! In order to date someone the love would need to be true and mutual." Said Grim seriously.

"Love isn't something that can be created on the spot with somebody who doesn't love you!" He continued.

"Grim?" Asked Hina.

"And besides! I am not a good enough person to steal Hina-Chan away from her soul mate!" Said Grim as his eyes glistened.

"Thus! Is will not bother Hina with a request such as that! In fact! I have already decided that with the reward money from the previous race I would finally move out of Hina-Chan's home so as to not bother her anymore!" Finished Grim confidently.

"Eh!?" Asked Hina as everything around her darkened except her and Grim.

'I will move out... I will move out...' Kept echoing throughout her mind.

'Grim is... Leaving?' Thought Hina with a deep ache in her chest.

"Dude, it was just a joke." Deadpanned Scurge.

"Oh... Also.. I used too much strength..." Said Grim falling onto his face.

"Grim!" Said Hina grabbing him and turning him over.

"You should probably get him home. If a person suffers through allergic reactions for an extended period if time without rest they can get fevers." Said Scurge.

"Right!" Said Hina hoisting Grim's arm over her shoulder as she quickly dragged him away.

About halfway home Grim regained consciousness... Except he was different. He had woken up and looked around in a daze for a second before seeing Hina and smiling.

"Ah, Hina-Chan and I are embracing!" He said in an unstable voice as he descended on Hina and hugged her.

"G-Grim!?" Yelled Hina as He hugged had from around her waist.

"What's wrong Hina-Chan? Don't you like hugs?" He said squeezing her tighter.

"Stop!" She said trying to push him away.

"Oh? How about this?" He began to tickle her and she couldn't keep herself from the bursts of laughter that came from her.

Suddenly Grim put his hands on her wrists and pushed her against the wall of a building.

"Eh?" Asked Hina looking up at Grim's rapidly closing face.

"H-hey!" Said Hina trying to fight back... But she didn't need to.

Grim's right hand suddenly let go and slugged himself across the face. He stumbled backwards with a confused look on his face and his fist slammed into his jaw again.

"What's going on!?" Asked Hina grabbing the attacking fist that relaxed when she touched it.

"Hina-Chaaaan!" Said Grim again hugging her with hearts flowing off his head.

"Stop!" Yelled Hina hitting him over the head.

"GAH!" He said slamming down into the ground.

"Enough if that! What's going on with you!?" Yelled Hina.

"Urk... Is it over?" Asked Grim looking up worriedly.

"What do you think you were doing!?" Yelled Hina grabbing his shirt.

"Exactly, I wasn't thinking. I think this is the reason." Grim held out a box of chocolates that had a scent other than chocolate coming from it.

"Lovawana. It's a drug that stimulates the portion of the brain that takes control of someone when they act in love. I believe one of the girls who gave me this wanted me to act like this around them." He explained throwing the box aside.

"So... You didn't mean anything by any of what you did?" Asked Hina.

"..." Grim didn't answer.

"Hello?" Said Hina.

"Let's go home!" Said Grim taking her hand and dragging her down the road.

"H-hey!" Said Hina.

"Grim answer me right n-" Hina was interrupted when Grim rounded the corner and slammed into... A man who looked part dog.

"Eh!? A dog man!" Yelled Grim as a giant puff of red smoke exploded around him and the man.

As the smoke cleared Grim was face down... And had a tail... And red ears sprouted from his head.

"Grim?" Asked Hina we her eyes wide as she poked him.

"Eh?" Asked Grim turning to look at Hina who gasped.

Grim's new ears were twitching slightly and he had a bubbly aura around him and his eyes seemed to be larger and more puppy like.

"C-Cute..." Said Hina before covering her mouth and blushing.

"Eh?" Grim turned and looked at a puddle seeing his reflection.

"MY SHIRT IS RIPPED!" Yelled Grim tugging a at a rip in his shirt.

"Grim... You're a dog." Said Hina sweat dropping.

"Oh! You're right!" Said Grim looking again before feeling something on his new ears.

"What are you doing?" Asked Grim turning towards Hina who had been leaning against his back as she reached up to stroke his ears.

"So soft..." Said Hina staring intently at his ears. She had an idea and began to rub her hand over his head.

"What are you...!" Grim looked behind him at his now wagging tail.

"Hey! You stop it!" Said Grim attempting at grabbing it but as he turned it turned with him.

"Come back here!" He yelled as he began to run in circles on all fours after his own tail like a dog.

"Grim-San?" Asked a frail voice. Isumi stood by Grim who had his teeth around his tail with tears coming from his eyes.

"Izermi? Wert yer dering her." Grim said through his clenched teeth.

"Grim-San. You have been cursed by a dog spirit." Said Isumi.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Asked Hina.

"Yes but-." Said Isumi.

"Great! Then we can fix you Grim!" Said Hina happily.

"Wait... Listen..." Complained Isumi.

"I don't need ears and a tail!?" Said Grim standing up quickly in a victors pose.

"You need to..." Isumi began again.

"What? Fight a demon? Outwit the devil? Gamble with death!?" Asked Grim.

"You need to kiss the one who an unrequited love is held for." Said Isumi as both Grim and Hina turned white.

"Huh?" Said Grim as the wind blew past him and his eyes were small white circles.

"Eh?" Asked Hina with the same expression in her face.

"You must ki-" Isumi was interrupted as Grim stretched.

"Life as a dog person here I come!" He shouted as his tail wagged and his ears twitched.

"B-but... Y-you need to go back... To normal..." Complained Isumi.

"Who says so!? I like dogs!" Said Grim rubbing his hand on Isumi's head.

"But... Side effects..." Said Isumi.

"What? High sense of smell? Good hearing? I can live with that." Laughed Grim.

"N-no... Dogs gain extreme affection for their owners..." Said Isumi.

"Eh? I have an owner?" Asked Grim

"You are employed by Hinagiku-San... So she owns you." Said Isumi.

"Eh, I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll just become better friends with Hina-Chan. Right Hi-" Grim stopped when he turned towards Hina and she had an aura around her that gave her the feeling of a beautiful woman.

"Grim!" Yelled Hina brining him out of his thoughts... Where he found himself hugging Hina

"Eh!?" Yelled Grim launching himself backwards as a blush covered his face.

"See? You must get cured..." Isumi said waving her arms.

"No... The woman I love would only be bothered by my actions. I think I would prefer to disappear until I can control myself." Said Grim standing to his full height.

"Hinagiku Katsura. As of today, my duties as your Bodyguard have been terminated by my danger to you." Grim bowed before turning away from the two.

"Eh? Grim?" Asked Hina reaching her hand out.

"It was fun to work for you Hina-Chan. But I must leave, you might not see me for a long time." Said Grim walking away with his hand raised in farewell. It began to rain and the scent of rain mingled with another scent. It mingled with a scent akin to sour cherries.

END

Wow... Some valentines day huh? You learn one of your close friends might be leaving soon, and then he has to leave because he will upset you. Poor Hina-Chan. Well! Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!

R&R


	14. Restart

Welcome to chapter 14! Grim has quit his job and left Hina-Chan so as to not hurt her with his uncontrollable feelings. Since he was cursed to have dog attributes his love for Hina is almost unable to be held. We come to the scene of Grim passed out curled like a dog on a bench in a park where a certain maid finds him...

I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler

You read now

Grim snored peacefully on the bench and felt a familiar presence disturb his sleep.

"Eh?" He opened one eye lazily to see the face of Maria, his previous girlfriend.

"Grim? Why are you here? And why do you have dog ears and a dog tail?" She asked as he yawned and sat up.

"Something about a dog curse... Makes me too loveydovey with Hina-Chan. So I quit so as to not bother her." Explained Grim rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you come stay at the mansion?" Asked Maria smiling.

"Would Nagi be okay with that?" Asked Grim stretching and standing.

"She should. Besides, I need help around the house since Hayate had to leave for a week after some... Circumstances." Said Maria sweat dropping.

"Alright! It'll be just like me and you are dating again! Except you got more curves and got older." Laughed Grim.

"I'm old huh?" Growled Maria with a dark aura floating around her.

"Eh? No. You're still young, just a cute seventeen year old girl." Said Grim looking at her.

"Th-that's the first time anyone has both recognized my real age and called me cute." Said Maria looking away blushing.

"Maybe it's because of the motherly aura you put out. Couple that with the hair you have and many people can make mistakes." Said Grim.

"I have a motherly aura?" Asked Maria.

"Yeah, for most people you would seem more mature. I'm like the polar opposite." Laughed Grim as his tail wagged back and forth... One time even spanking Maria who retaliated by hitting him.

"I'm sorry!" Said Grim on the ground.

"No... I should be the one apologizing..." Said Maria helping him up.

"Tails are hard to control." Said Grim looking at his before turning and getting a face full of breasts as Maria reached up to pet his ears.

"I-I'm sorry!" Said Maria stopping once she realized what she was doing and backing away.

"It wasn't unenjoyable." Said Grim blushing.

"Eh? What happened to your loyalty to only one woman?" Asked Maria blushing at his comment on her breasts.

"I... I don't know..." He said looking down in shame.

Maria scrambled to console him and he did something unexpected. He hugged her in while in tears.

"I don't know what to do!" He said crying into her blouse.

"What!? Grim!? It's okay!" Maria wrapped her arms around him.

"I think this is a part of the dog thing. Animals can't control their emotions as well as humans." Said Grim wiping his eyes.

"I see..." Said Maria not sure exactly how to react.

"I think I'm slowly getting control of my emotions." Said Grim.

"Hey, you two. This can go down in several different ways." Said a shady man walking from the shadows with a gun.

"Okay, way one: I beat you. Way two: I beat you. Way three: you run away." Said Grim cracking his fingers as his ears stood on end along with his hair like an agitated dog.

"I have a gun, you don't." Laughed the man.

"Yeah well... Something's coming..." Said Grim falling to all fours.

"Hey? What's wrong? Got scared?" Laughed the man putting the gun to Maria's head.

"Hand over everything you got or she gets to meet god."

A deep growling sound was heard from Grim. Both Maria and the mugger looked in suprise as claws grew from his hands and a loud bark echoed from Grim's mouth. Within an instant Grim slugged the man across the face grabbing the gun out of the air and biting it in half with his new teeth.

"This is why I don't use a gun." Said Grim with a canine voice.

The mugger scrambled away shrieking in fear about demons being real. Grim transformed back into normal with a confused look.

"Eh?" He asked looking at himself.

"What was that?" Asked Maria.

"Er... Maybe... Guard dog?" Asked Grim scratching his head.

"I'm sure that we can cheer up Nagi if you keep having episodes like this." Said Maria with a smile.

"Right! Other people are more important!" Said Grim with determination in his eyes.

"That's not the most healthy thinking..." Said Maria as both her and Grim continued through the park. Now, let's proceed to check on another two teenagers who are located in Hinagiku's house.

Hayate was standing in the dining room of Hina's house when he noticed a small black book tucked behind a shelf.

"What is this...?" He asked pulling it out and opening it.

On the very first page it was written: Grim's evaluations on friends and acquaintances. He quickly closed the book but it made a loud noise when he closed it too quickly and Hinagiku came in to see what the sound was.

"What was that?" Asked Hina seeing the book she raised an eyebrow.

"It's something of Grim's." Said Hayate handing over the book.

"... Evaluations of friends?" Asked Hina turning a page and finding a picture of Izumi.

"Eh? A previous client? Good natured, always has a smile. Needs to gain a bit of modesty to become a regal woman. Always coupled with friends Miki and Risa. All three need to study more." Read out Hina.

"He certainly studied her." Laughed Hayate.

"Oh? He has one for you as well." Said Hina holding out the book for Hayate to read.

"Hayate Ayasaki. Notorious bad luck, somehow finds the weaknesses of women around him he doesn't notice. Nicknamed Poverty Butler. Has a debt of 150 million he is serving under Nagi Sanzenin. Confessed to by former classmate Ayumu Nishizawa." He read with a depressed expression.

"Oh look! He's got one for Nishizawa-San as well!" Said Hayate.

"A cute girl. She has affections for Hayate Ayasaki. We meet every weekend to compare theories on how to capture the heart of the one you love. Makes good chocolate. She dreams of being a musician. She is one of the few women in the world who can coax shy, or embarrassed reactions from me." He read out.

"Wow, I guess the girl he is always ranting about is her." Said Hinagiku.

"Y-yeah. Must be." Said Hayate nervously.

"Hey, what's my page say?" Asked Hina taking the book and flipping through it till she found hers.

"Hinagiku Katsura, she is a determined girl who comes off as a tomboy type figure. She has incredible skill in kendo, she can complete mountains of paperwork with little to no help. She nearly completely carries the school by herself. I have begun to call her Hina-Chan since it is in my belief that we have grown close. Hinagiku also has a girly side that not too many people notice. She enjoys pink things, blushes when romantic things are around her, and various other things. All of this has accumulated to my singular opinion of Hinagiku Katsura." Read out Hinagiku before stopping at the last sentence.

"M-my conclusion is... I...I am in l-love with Hina-Chan read out Hinagiku with her head steaming and her face completely red.

"Hinagiku-San?" Asked Hayate putting his hand on her shoulder. Hinagiku reacted by falling down into his arms mumbling incoherent words.

"H-Hinagiku-San!?" He yelped catching her.

Back at the Sanzenin mansion Grim dropped a glass he was polishing and clutched his head.

"Grim?" Asked Maria running over.

"Hina-Chan is in danger. My internal client link is warning me... I have to go!" He said turning towards the nearest window and jumping out of it. He landed on the ground and took off with extreme speed. Within a matter of minutes he reached Hinagiku's house and burst in.

"Poverty Butler! What's wrong?" He yelled taking Hina in his arms and looking at her.

"Hinagiku-San read your evaluation of her and fainted!" Said Hayate holding out the book.

"Ah... I see what happened." Said Grim with a depressed aura settling over him.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Hayate.

"Stress build up. Hina-Chan handles all the work of school, has that sister of hers, supports everyone around her, and she keeps up her strong personality. Trying to deal with the stress that comes from hearing of my affections must have reached her limits." Said Grim.

"Can we help her?" Asked Hayate.

"Yeah. I know of one way we can solve this." Said Grim looking into Hina's face again.

"Hayate, Please could you handle everything that comes afterwards?" He asked brushing a hair out of Hinagiku's face.

"Why can't you?" Asked Hayate.

"Because, she won't remember me." Said Grim bringing his lips to hers creating a red glow that covered them. After several minutes the glow faded and Grim set Hina on the couch

"What did you do?" Asked Hayate looking Hinagiku.

"Using the spirit of a being that had possessed me I removed all of her memories of me so as to alleviate the stress." Said Grim turning and walking to the door.

"Then she..." Asked Hayate.

"The next time we meet... She won't know who I am, what I meant to her, what I've ever done for her. I will have never existed in her memory." He said taking a step out the door and closing it behind him.

Within a few minutes Hinagiku woke up. She sat up Nd looked around and touched her lips with her finger.

"Cherries...?"

END!

Okay, so I felt that having Hina know Grim loved her was a bad idea and I gave up of the stupid dog/man idea so I figured wiping Hina's memory would solve the first problem and a kiss solved the curse easily so... Yeah!

R&R


End file.
